


We Found Each Other

by SkyyKing



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adorable Madi, CEO Lexa (The 100), F/F, Fluff, Rich Lexa (The 100), Single Parent Clarke Griffin, Teacher Clarke Griffin, not a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyyKing/pseuds/SkyyKing
Summary: Clarke was Lexa’s only regret in high school, she was too scared to ask her out and ruin what they had back then. Maybe she had a chance now they were older.orLexa helping Madi find her mother, who happens to be someone she knows.





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa was tired.

She just came from a long day at work with meetings and people asking her questions as she was the person in charge and no one could do a damn thing on their own. She just needed a break.

So that’s how she ended up at the fair, she just walked out of work and headed in a random direction and noticed the fair was in town.

The fair was just the thing she needed, something to take her mind off everything and destress.

Lexa can’t remember the last time she done something fun or non-work related, she always seemed bust now a days.

No one really tells you that when you make it and reach the top, you still got to work to make sure everything was functioning. And maybe she could offload the work she given herself and give to other people, but she wasn’t ready to hand over that responsibility yet.

This was no one’s fault but her own really, but at least she had the luxury of giving herself the afternoon off being the one on charge.

Lexa was walking through the fair seeing everyone going on rides, playing games, enjoying themselves.

It brought back memories of the last time she was at a place like this, it was the last year of high school in the summer, Life was so much simpler back then, nothing major to worry about.

As she was walking, a noise caught her attention. It was a girl crying for her mum.

No one stopped to console the girl or see if she was okay, so Lexa went up to her.

“Hey, are you ok?” She asked the girl.

The girl looked up at Lexa and said, “I can’t find my mum.” Lexa noticed that there were tear tracks on her face, she must have been crying.

She took out a fresh handkerchief and gave it to her, the girl took it, “Why don’t I help you find her?”

“Mum said I’m not aloud to talk to strangers.”

Lexa gave her a friendly smile, “Your mum is right, my name is Lexa Woods, What’s your name?”

“Madi.”

“Great name, come on let’s find your mum.”

Madi had to think about it, she really wanted to find her mum, but she didn’t know this person, “Give me your keys and phone.”

Lexa raised her eyebrow, “Why?”

“So I know you won’t kidnap me,” it made sense to Madi.

Lexa didn’t know what to do, sure she had the money and that material objects like a car and a phone she could replace easily and it wouldn’t cost a dime to her, but that wasn’t the point. “I don’t know.”

Madi had enough, “I don’t know why I’m even talking to you, I just want to find my mum.”

That won Lexa over, “Okay, okay, here.” She handed over the items, she couldn’t stand to see the kid upset, she reminded her too much her little brother.

Madi took them and placed them in her pocket.

“Where did you last see her?” Lexa asked.

“I don’t know, I ran off to go see a ride and lost her in the crowd, I should have listened to her and stayed by her side, I’m so stupid.”

“Hey, you’re not stupid, I did stuff way worse when I was younger. How about you tell me what your parents look like, so I can try and spot them.”

“It’s just my mum, I don’t have a dad.”

“Sorry,” Lexa felt bad for bringing something up that might seem upsetting.

“He’s not dead,” Madi clarified, “I just don’t have one, Its just me and mum.” Madi then went on to explain what her mother looked like and what she was wearing. She felt she could trust Lexa, there was something about her that was warm and welcoming.

“Come on squid, let’s find her quickly then.” Said Lexa

The nickname Lexa newly gave Madi got her attention, “Hey, my mum calls me squid too.”

Lexa chuckled, “You must be part of the cool club then as someone used to call me squid too.”

Madi liked her even more now.

Lexa just thought of it as a funny coincidence.

Lexa and Madi went around the fair on the lookout, every couple minute minutes they were looking Madi kept on getting restless and more upset, Lexa had to console her and say they will find her no matter what.

As it was approaching the fifteen-minute mark, Lexa saw a person facing away from them with the same clothing and blonde hair that Madi has mentioned, the woman was also looking around.

“Hey look, is that her?” Lexa asked.

Madi looked in the direction Lexa pointed at and immediately started running toward her mum.

“Mum!” Madi shouted getting the attention of her mother.

Her mum turned around and showed relief and happiness, “Madi!” She knelt down to Madi’s height and both embraced each other.

Lexa watched in shock as she recognised the person.

She started walking towards the pair.

“Madi don’t you ever run off again.”

“I promise.” Madi squeezed her tight, relieved they found her.

They pulled arm’s length from the embrace and the person Lexa recognised started caressing Madi’s hair.

Madi then saw from the corner of her eye Lexa approaching, “Oh mum, I want you to meet-”

“Clarke?” Lexa interrupted Madi finishing her sentence.

Clarke looked towards Lexa and her eyes were wide, “Lexa?”

“You know each other?” Madi asked looking between the two.

They both nodded.

Lexa couldn’t believe it, it was her best friend from school, she couldn’t believe after all these years she found her again.

“She helped look for you.” Madi said.

“Who would have thought I would find you,” Lexa chuckled still in shock.

Clarke stood up and went over to Lexa and gave her a hug. They both melted into it being transported back to their teens.

“Clarke,” Lexa whispered.

“Lexa,” Clarke whispered back equally in shock, Clarke thought she would have a normal day at the fair with her daughter, but turned out to be way more eventful than she imagined.

“I can’t believe it’s you.”

“Me neither, I should say thank you for helping my daughter find me.”

“It was nothing,” Lexa said still holding onto Clarke

“No, it was, Clarke pulled from the hug, “Thank you.”

Lexa smiled, “Your welcome.”

“Can Lexa hang out with us?” Madi asked.

Clarke looked at Lexa, “it’s up to her,” she told Madi.

“I don’t want to impose,” she really wanted too, but she was being polite as it seemed like they came to have a family day out.

“Please,” Madi asked.

Madi gave Lexa a puppy dog face and Lexa couldn’t resist, “Okay.”

“Good, maybe we can catch up,” said Clarke.

“For sure.” Lexa nodded.

Lexa was glad she took the afternoon off work.

The rest of the day was spent playing games and going on rides, Madi convinced Lexa to go on everything, and with the short amount of time knowing Clarke's daughter, Lexa came to realisation she was doomed and that she would do anything the girl says, it was the same with Clarke in school. Now there were two of them.

Clarke. Clarke was Lexa’s only regret in high school, she was too scared to ask her out and ruin what they had back then. Maybe she had a chance now they were older.

They were now getting food from one of the stalls and went over to the tables to eat. When she sat down Madi immediately sat on her lap surprising both Lexa and Clarke.

“Madi, get off her lap,” she gave Lexa a look of sorry.

Lexa just chuckled and said, “It’s alright, you Griffin girls are the same.” she wrapped an arm round Madi's waist securing her in place.

That comment made Clarke blush as she sat next to Lexa, she was surprised by Madi and how she warmed up to Lexa so quickly. Normally her daughter was shy and was wary of people. It took years for her to be ok around her aunts, so it was a shock when she straight up sat on Lexa’s lap.

Well it made sense, Lexa had that effect on people.

“It’s been a while.” Lexa said with a hint of sadness as they ate.

“Yes it has, too long,” Clarke agreed.

Madi piped up and said, “What do you do Lexa?”

“Oh, I’m a CEO,” Lexa said to Madi who was currently munching on a hot dog leaving a mess on her face, Lexa wiped the food of her cheek, “You’re like your mum you know, messy eater.”

“No, I’m not,” Clarke argued narrowing her eyes at her.

“Oh, really,” Lexa reached out and wiped some food off Clarke's cheek too, “I’ve lost count the amount of times I’ve wiped food off your face.”

“What’s a CEO? Madi asked going back to the topic, not paying attention to what Lexa and Clarke were doing.

“It means I’m in charge of a company.”

“Impressive,” Clarke said, she truly was happy Lexa was doing well for herself, she always knew Lexa would do great things.

“What about you Clarke?”

“I’m a teacher.”

“Nice, you are doing what you wanted to do when you were younger.”

“Mums my teacher this year.”

“That cool.” Lexa gently squeezed Madi's sides making her giggle Clarke loved their interactions, “How old are you Madi?”

“I am nine.”

“My little brother is that age.” Lexa said,

“Really?”

“Yep.”

“What school does he go to.”

“Polis.” Lexa answered.

Madi's eyes bugged out, “Same! what his name?”

“Aden.”

If it were even possible Madi's eyes got bigger, “Your Aden’s sister?”

Lexa raised her eyebrows, “Yeah, you know him?”

Maddi nodded.

“Their best friends.” Clarke filled in.

“What a coincidence.” Lexa mumbled out loud.

“Today’s been a whirlwind of information.”

“You could say that again,” said Lexa

“Today’s been a whirlwind of information,” Madi repeated making the adults laugh.

“Yes, it has.”

They continued to catch up, primarily talking about Madi.

They stayed sat down long after they ate as the two friends wanted to catch up more. Madi let them as she saw how happy her mum was seeing Lexa and she also liked Lexa so it wasn’t a problem.

After a while Clarke decided they should go around the fair once more so they can go on any ride they went on before again.

“Hey squid,” both Lexa and Madi looked at them, Clarke chuckled, “I mean little squid.”

“Mum did you know that Lexa has the nickname squid too, how cool is that!” Madi exclaimed.

“I know, I’m the one that gave it to her.” Clarke revealed.

“Really?” Clarke nodded.

Madi looked up to Lexa from her lap, “We_ are_ part of the cool club.”

“What did I tell you.” Lexa smiled.

“Come on squids, let’s go enjoy the rest of the fair.”

They spent the next hour doing just that, Clarke had taken a lot of pictures on her phone, she wanted to remember this day as it had significance now and have something to look back on.

When the fair was closing Lexa walked them back to Clarke car, she didn’t want the day to be over, “We should do this again, Clarke suggested.

“Yes!” Madi shouted

“Of course…I don’t want to leave you again.” Lexa whispered the last part to Clarke.

Lexa knew she messed up by not staying in touch with Clarke after high school and she wants to fix that now.

“How about we exchange numbers so we don’t have that,” Clarke gave Lexa her phone to put her contact info in.

Once Lexa was done she knelt down to Madi to say her goodbyes, “I had fun.”

“Me too…can we be friends too?” Madi asked.

“I thought we were already friends.”

“Yay.”

“But, you know something we have to do before we finalise a friendship.”

Madi tilted her head to the side, “What’s that?”

She looked up to Clarke and said, “A secret handshake,” Clarke smiled at her remembering theirs.

Lexa looked back to Madi, “Why don’t you think of one for the next time we meet.”

“Ok,” Madi said as she yawned.

“I think that’s our queue to go and put this one to bed.”

Madi gave Lexa a hug and then got in the car, Lexa stood up exchanged a hug to Clarke holding it for longer, “Can I text you tonight?” Lexa asked.

“You better, I miss our late-night chats.”

“Sorry.” Lexa had the need to apologise.

“Don’t be, we can make up for lost time now.”

“Ok.”

Lexa watched Clarke get in her car and drive off, she then walked over to her car and went to get the keys out her pockets.

They weren’t there, for moment she panicked thinking she lost them, but remembered that she gave them to Madi, when they first met, she knew back then it would bite her in the ass.

“Fuck.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its has been over a month sorry about that, needed a break from writing after my last fic and also had stuff going on in real life that had to be sorted, nothing bad, just hectic :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Okay, okay this is fine,” Lexa said out loud to herself, “I’ll just call her.”

But then she realised that Lexa also gave her phone to the kid and even if she did have her phone she didn’t have Clarke's number as she only gave hers, “Fuck” She swore again.

She thought of what she could do, she couldn’t go and see Clarke as she didn’t know where they lived. Clarke was a teacher, she could maybe search the school website and have them contact her or something.

Then something hit her, she could ask Aden, Aden would definitely know where Madi lived. They were best friends after all.

Lexa was glad she didn’t give away her money and cards as that would have been a whole different thing, would have made Lexa panic more.

She hailed a taxi and told the driver the direction to Aden’s house.

During the ride Lexa went over the events that happened, Clarke, she got Clarke back.

It felt like nothing has changed, Clarke still seemed like the girl she knew back then, when they reunited it felt like no time has passed.

But it has, a lot of things had changed, Clarke had a daughter, Madi. She was first surprised by the fact that Clarke had child, but when the shock died down she got to know the girl and if she was anything like Clarke, Lexa was a goner.

She wondered what happened to the father, maybe she would ask her on a later date, but for now she wants to enjoy her company and get to know them as a pair, she wants to know how she would fit into their lives.

Another thing that was on her mind during the ride was how long has Aden known about Madi, how long have they been best friends, because if she has been in Polis the whole time, that’s extra years wasted of not being in Clarke's life.

Before she could think on it some more the taxi arrived at the destination, she paid the driver, gave them a hefty tip and got out the car.

She hasn’t seen the rest of the family in a while, work got in the way as she was always busy, after the break she had today, Lexa wanted to have more off days, see the family and relax.

She walked up to the door and knocked, A couple moments later it opened revealing Indra.

“Lexa, hello what are you doing here?” Indra opened her arms for hug, which Lexa accepted.

“Decided to pop round, haven’t seen you guys in a while.”

“Your always welcomed, you know you have a key right, you didn’t have to knock.” Indra reminded her.

“I don’t really live here, also didn’t want to spook you guys.”

“Nonsense, we gave you a key for a reason, even if you live in your fancy house as I said before your welcome round anytime, your family remember.”

“Okay, where’s the little twerp?” Lexa asked.

Indra chuckled, “He’s in his room, he misses you.”

Lexa gave a small smile, “I’ll make it up to him,” she didn’t want to be the absent sister and not watch Aden grow up, she definitely needed to make some changes to her schedule.

“He’ll be happy to see you, go on.” Indra motioned her to go up.

Lexa made her way upstairs to Aden's room and knocked on his door.

“In a minute mum.” She heard him say through the door.

“Not your mum.”

Lexa heard movement and possible something being knocked over, suddenly the door slammed open, “Lexa!” Aden jumped up and gave Lexa a big hug, wrapping his legs round her waist.

“Hey buddy, glad to see you too,” Lexa squeezed back just as tight, this just confirmed that she needed to try for her family.

Aden was just happy to see her sister, Aden let go of her waist and stood, still holding on to her, “What are you doing here?”

“Wanted to ask you something.”

“You couldn’t do it over the phone.” Aden tilted his head to the side, questioning her.

Lexa rubbed the back of her neck, “Ah no I couldn’t,” embarrassed to tell him why.

Aden looked confused as to what it could be, but she invited Lexa into his room, they both sat on the bed.

Lexa started speaking as soon as she sat, “I went to the fair today and-”

Aden sat up straighter, “What, you went to the fair without me?”

Lexa looked a little guilty, “I didn’t plan on going, I’ll promise to take you next time.”

“Ok, you promise.”

“I promise…as I was saying I went to fair to clear my head and met someone interesting,” she smiled at her little brother.

“Who?”

“Oh, I don’t know, does the name Madi ring a bell?” She revealed.

Aden’s face lit up, “You met Madi?”

“I did, she’s awesome!”

“I know right.”

“Did you know I went to high school with her mother.” Revealing more about her trip and the crazy day she had.

“You went to school with Miss. Griffin?”

Lexa hummed a yes, “We were best friends, like you and Madi.” Clarke and Lexa were definitely best friends back then, well their friendship was different to others they were more…intimate let’s say, but near the end, their relationship was moving towards something more, and Lexa’s regret was she didn’t stay to find out what it could have been. She couldn’t say this to Aden though.

“What a coincidence.”

“Totally, I couldn’t believe it too.”

“That’s awesome.” Aden grinned.

Lexa then thought back to a question she had when she drove over here, “Aden how long have you known Madi for?”

“They moved to polis like 2 years ago, so two years, why?”

Two years, she could have been reunited with Clarke two years ago, she’d have to make up for lost time.

“Just asking, haven’t seen Clarke since school.”

“Now you can be friends again,” Aden said all giddy.

That she can, Lexa thought and hopefully maybe something more.

“That’s right buddy,” she ruffled his hair, “Hey, do you know where Madi lives?”

“Yeah.”

“Can you tell me I kind of need to visit them tonight.”

“Ooh can I come?” Aden asked all eager wanting to see his best friend.

“Not this time buddy, it’s late, and plus I just need to collect something.”

Aden pouted “Okay.”

Lexa knew that pout would have got her any other day, but today she couldn’t as it was late and Indra would probably kill her, so she said, “I’ll take you next time.”

“You promise again.”

“I promise again,” just like Madi, she couldn’t say no to Aden.

Aden went to his desk and pulled a drawer, dug through some stuff and produced a paper, “Here it is.”

“Why do you have it written?”

“So I don’t forget if I need it, also in case of emergencies, and you should be glad I have it.”

Lexa stuck her tongue out, “Touché.”

She talked to Aden a little while longer catching up then took her leave.

Clarke's home wasn’t that far from her brother’s so she didn’t need to get another taxi, instead she walked.

During the walk she prepared herself to meeting Clarke again.

She should have changed into something more comfortable, she still donned her work clothes par her suit jacket.

She reached the house and walked up to the door. From the outside the house looked nice, not too small, not too big.

She finally rapped her knuckles on the door.

She was nervous, extremely nervous, she should have asked Aden or Indra for Clarke’s number and called her beforehand. Why didn’t she do that, now she was here unannounced.

She couldn’t turn back now as the door was opened.

“Lexa?” Clarke was surprised to see Lexa at her door, “What are you doing here?” Lexa internally chuckled, that was the third time someone asked her that today.

Lexa rubbed the back of her neck, “Uhm, Madi might still some of my belongings.”

Clarke still had the look of confusion, “What?”

“I might of gave her my phone and keys.”

Clarke just gave her a look, “Why don’t you come in and explain it properly.”

“Okay I’ll do that,” Lexa walked into the house, while Clarke closed the door behind her.

Clarke was surprised to see Lexa at her house right after saying goodbye to her like a couple hours ago, “So explain again.”

“Well, when I found Madi alone I offered to help her find you, she said that she wasn’t meant to talk to strangers, so I introduced myself and all that, but she wasn’t budging and asked for my phone and keys so she knows that I wouldn’t kidnap her.” Lexa explained in full.

Clark chuckled, “Yep that sounds like my daughter, sorry about that.”

“No, no its fine,” Lexa smiled, “Got a smart one on you.”

“Madi just fell asleep, but I could go and ask her-”

Lexa interrupted her, “No its fine I’ll come back tomorrow.” She didn’t want her to wake her up for this, it wasn’t that big a deal.

“It’s getting late, why don’t you stay over?” Clarke asked all hopeful.

“Uh you don’t have to, I can just get a taxi back home.”

“Stay, its fine, besides this way we can catch up, you do owe me that.”

She gave a small smile, it was true, there was a lot of catching up to do.

“Come on let’s get you out of those clothes into something more comfortable,” Clarke started walking, Lexa didn’t say anything and just followed.

They went upstairs and into a room that Lexa guessed was Clarke’s bedroom, she felt like a teen all over again. Looking around the room it was more mature than it was back then, but it still had the Clarke touch.

Clarke went to her drawers and got the clothing for Lexa and handed it to her, “You can change in the bathroom in there if you want,” she pointed to her door in her room.

Lexa nodded and went, leaving Clarke in her room, she was kind of hoping that Lexa changed in the room. Clarke heart was thumping hard.

Once Lexa changed she came back to the room, “If you want we can share a bed, it’ll be like old times,” Clarke offered.

Lexa chuckled, “The last time we were in the same bed, I had you moaning my name.”

Clarke smirked and straight away said, “If you’re lucky there’s still a chance.”

Lexa let out a breath, “I missed you,” she went over and pulled Clarke into a hug pressing her face into the crook of her neck.

“Me too, it’s been so long.” Clarke brought her hands and threaded them in Lexa’s hair.

“I’m sorry.” Lexa having the need to apologise.

“Don’t be.”

“I never contacted you, I just went to collage and shut you out.”

Clarke didn’t say anything she just held onto the girl. She was hurt at first that her best friend and potentially more wasn’t talking to her, she moved across the country for college and never stayed in touch. Over the years Clarke got more and more over it, but still had the moment of being upset that she didn’t have her Lexa.

“I want to tell you why, I need to tell you why,” Lexa said.

“Ok, why don’t we sit down.”

“Can we lay down?” Lexa asked.

“Always wanting to get me in bed Woods.” Clarke joked.

That made Lexa laugh, “You’re comfy from what I remember.”

She lightly poked Lexa side, “Not all of us work out like you do, and what I could feel form this hug, you still do.”

“You loved my abs when we were younger.”

“Don’t get me wrong I still do.”

“I’m sorry again.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Clarke pulled slightly from the hug and looked into her eyes telling her she was forgiven a while ago.

Lexa nodded and took Clarke's hand and led them to the bed, she pulled back the covers and got in, they laid sided by side facing each other.

“As you know my mum was not the best.” Lex started.

“You can say that again,” Clarke remembered Lexa’s mother being the worst, recalling Lexa complaining about her every time, how that she belittled her dad Gustus and made them both feel worthless at times.

“Well when I was about to start college, she got worse and I told dad that he had to sort it out, at the time he chose her. So, I just stopped contact with everyone, that unfortunately included you. I wanted to forget about everything to do with my mum and that place. I isolated myself and just focussed on studying, I didn’t interact with anyone.

“Lexa,” Hearing that she was alone made Clarke sad.

“I know.”

“I-”

Lexa continued cutting her off needing to tell her, “It wasn’t your fault, you did nothing wrong I cut everyone out, I couldn’t handle it anymore, but then years later my dad eventually left my mum and moved here to polis where I moved as well after college…He found out he was ill, had cancer.”

“Oh Lexa,” Clarke shuffled closer and brought her arms round the girl in front of her.

Lexa felt safe in her arms.

Clarke liked Gustus, knowing that he was going through this with out her knowing broke her heart, but knowing that Lexa was going through this as well broke it even more.

“He’d known for a while, that’s why he stayed with her, he wanted the ‘support’, knowing there was someone, he said he ignored all the bad stuff because he needed someone with him, a safety blanket,” Lexa coughed trying to shake the emotions away, “but eventually he came to his senses and moved. When I found out about the cancer, I broke down more, but I was there for him this time, I didn’t want to leave him again.”

Lexa then smiled “Things were better for the both of us, mum was out of the picture and we seemed like a family again, also as time went by his cancer was gone. During that time that’s were dad met Indra. Indra couldn’t have children so they went for the adoption route, baby Aden came along and we were one big happy family.”

“I’m glad that you had that, even after all the bad.”

“Yeah me too,” Lexa smile then turned sad, “But not everything lasts, dad’s cancer came back, it was worse than last time…”

Something jolted in Clarke head, something she remembered about Aden, his dad died, no, it can’t be, “Lexa, Aden's told me his dad…Is Gus…No Gus…”

Lexa just brought Clarke close holding her tighter, “A year before you moved here.”

“How did I not know? Aden and Maddie are friends, I should have known.” With all the times Aden came over or the times she spoke to Indra she should have known.

“How would you, you didn’t know that dad got remarried or that they adopted a kid, and with Aden's name being Pine-woods. I’m sorry that I didn’t contact you when he passed, I couldn’t, I didn’t want to talk about him, I needed to be strong for Indra and Aden and talking about it would have broken me. I also couldn’t face you as I knew I would have broken down more and I’m sorry for that.”

“I understand, but god Lexa, you shouldn’t have gone through all that, especially alone, someone should have been there for you.”

Lexa didn’t say anything after that.

Clarke felt Lexa shake in her arms now, she looked down and saw tears running down her cheeks, she held her tighter, “I’m here now, so you don’t need to be strong all the time anymore.”

Lexa just let everything go, with all that happened, getting Clarke back, taking about her dad for the first time and actually crying about him for the first time.

She was happy Clarke just let her be. It reminded her of the days where they would talk about anything and be comfortable with each other. She missed this.

After Lexa cried out, they spent the rest of the night just talking laughing and catching up, they didn’t let go of each other and drifted off to sleep just like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I can get the next chapter done quicker aha
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcomed :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Hello?...Is this working?...*Clears throat*...Yes I know its been around six months since I've written anything and oh boy has a lot has changed since then.
> 
> I'm a little rusty, but wanted to finish this chapter that has been sitting on my laptop and as everyone has a lot of free time now, thought it was the best time to :)

Clarke slowly started waking up, she felt Lexa’s presence behind her spooning her, she smiled. Another thing she felt was Lexa's hand under her shirt cupping her boob causing her to laugh.

“Why are you awake, go back to sleep,” Lexa snuggled closer which also meant she held onto her boob more.

Clarke laughed again, “I still see you’re a boob gal.”

“What? oh this,” Lexa squeezed nonchalantly saying, “Only with yours.”

“I forgot you like to hold onto them while sleeping.”

“Can you blame me, they’re pretty nice.”

“Whatever you say,” Clarke turned around so she was facing her, making Lexa release on her assets.

Lexa pouting was the first thing she saw, “You can feel them up later, first, Good morning,” Clarke smiled, she hasn’t woken up to Lexa in years, she truly missed it.

Lexa smiled, “Good morning,” she whispered.

Clarke felt brave, “You remember what my favourite part of your body was?”

“Apart from my abs?” Lexa grinned.

Clarke nodded, she reached round and put her hands down the waistband of Lexa's shorts and grabbed her butt, but instead of smirking she was surprised on what she found, “You’re not wearing underwear.”

This time Lexa smirked, “If you remember I liked to sleep naked.”

“How could I forget, oh god remember my mum walking in on us, she thought we were having sex the way we sleep.”

Lexa groaned at the memory, “Didn’t help you were also topless.”

“What, you like to sleep naked, I like to sleep topless.” They were comfortable around each other back then, maybe too comfortable, that should have been the first sign of their feelings towards each other. “I still believe mum thinks we slept together.”

“Technically we did on the last day of the summer holiday before college, but not when we were fifteen.”

“True, but we were doing other things…”

“…like you dry humping me every time I slept over?” Lexa finished, raising her eyebrow.

Clarke blushed, “Yes, that.” The first time it happened was when Clarke was asleep laying on Lexa, she didn’t know she was doing it until she reached peak and woke up to find Lexa's mouth agape below her, she wanted to run and never look back, but Lexa was good with the situation and made Clarke feel okay about it.

Lexa at the time was just in shock and was in awe by the whole thing and didn’t want it to stop.

“Our friendship was weird.” Lexa commented.

“A good weird, unique you could say.”

“Definitely, the best kind of weird,” Lexa stared into her favourite blues for a moment and then asked a question that was on her mind a lot during their ‘time apart’, “So…anyone won your heart over the years?”

Clarke released a small chuckle, “No, I dated once and that was it.”

“Once? Really that can’t be right” Lexa asked in surprise, not believing that she had a line of suitors asking her out.

“Yes once, and you could probably guess that was Madi’s father.”

“Oh, how long for?”

“One month,” Lexa gave Clarke a look.

“Yep, had the worst sex ever and then found out I was pregnant. When he found out, he didn’t want anything to do with the baby, so I made sure he signed over full custody so I wouldn’t have problems with him in the future,” and Clarke was glad she did.

“Smart.” That was her Clarke thinking ahead, Lexa thought.

“He’s the only one, haven’t dated anyone or slept with anyone, well other than you, but no one since Madi was born.”

“Ten years, damn.”

“Yes, what about you, did you find a new best friend or dated?” Clarke teased.

“Well no one could replace you, but I have a friend, Anya, she was my roommate at college. She basically kept me alive by reminding/forcing me to eat and act like a functional human being when I was in a spiral.”

Clarke pulled her closer, “Well I’m happy Anya was there when I was not, remind me to thank her if I ever meet her,” Clarke was still upset that Lexa had to experience all of it in the first place, but was at least somewhat glad that she had a friend that didn’t give up on her.

“You definitely will, I’m happy that she stayed with me this long with how I treated her at the start.” Lexa pushed her away so many times when they were roommates, being mean, trying to be a bother, trying to make herself intolerable so she would be alone, but Anya wasn’t buying it and set her straight saying that she was there for whatever she was going through and will make sure she was ok while she was dealing, that was the catalyst of her changing.

“You’re you, it’s kinda hard not to.” Clarke smiled which Lexa reciprocated.

“I dated only one person too,” Lexa confessed.

“That I don’t believe.”

“Well its true, I wasn’t in the right frame of mind at the start, so I didn’t interact with many people other than Anya, three years ago I went out with one person. It lasted 3 months, you know the name Costia Winters?” Lexa asked Clarke.

“You went out with a super model?” Clarke said in shock.

Lexa chuckled, “Don’t look all surprised, well at the time she was just starting out, not famous. I found out she was only using me to get into fundraisers, parties with people in the business.” It did sting at the time as the one time she tried to date, it goes poorly.

“Wow what a dick.” Clarke scoffed.

“Yep, and when dad died…she didn’t really care, she just wanted to know when the next party was.”

“If I ever see her I’m going to punch her.” Clarke was mad, how can someone be so insensitive.

Lexa leaned her forehead against hers and smiled, “So yeah, I guess we both have terrible dating history, still can’t believe you haven’t had sex in a decade, well I’ve only slept with one person other than you too, but still.”

“I haven’t kissed anyone since too,” Clarke whispered staring into her eyes with her being so close.

Lexa swallowed and decided carefully on what to say next and took the plunge, “That can be changed.” She said just as soft.

“Oh really.”

“If you want?”

“Please,” Clarke breathed out.

Lexa slowly brought her lips to Clarke for a few seconds and pulled back still leaning against her forehead, eyes closed.

Clarke breath shuddered, Lexa felt it against her lips, “I missed you so much, god why am I getting emotional.”

“I feel the same,” Lexa stated, “It feels like you were always my person, I don’t feel like this with anyone else, and then you come back and I feel it all over again.”

“I know we were heading towards something more when we were younger, I would like to explore more of that if you want to too.”

“Yes,” Lexa trying not to sound eager but failing, “I really want.”

“If we are really doing this, I need you to know that Madi will always come first,” Clarke setting her parameters straight, things have changed it wasn’t just Lexa and her anymore.

“I know, your daughter will always come first, I will do the same with her.”

“God how are you so perfect, just kiss me.”

And that Lexa did, this time the kiss was more heated, more want and need for each other.

Clarke didn’t know if she was the one who moaned, she didn’t care, all she cared about was the woman in front of her.

She pulled Lexa closer her hand still on her butt, so that they were flushed together.

“Touch me,” Lexa husked.

Clarke didn’t need to be told twice, she moved her hand from Lexa’s ass trailing down her thigh and back up again slowly.

“Clarke,” Lexa moaned, “Please.”

“As you wish.”

As Clarke was making her way to touch where Lexa wanted most they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Lexa groaned and leant her forehead on Clarke’s shoulder making Clarke chuckle.

“Mum?” they heard Madi say through the door.

“Give me a second,” Clarke replied.

“You want me to hide?”

Clarke scrunched her brows, “No that’s ok.”

“You sure,” Lexa not wanting to make things difficult for Clarke.

“Yep,” she stroked Lexa’s cheek affectionately.

“Come in,” she told Madi.

The bedroom door opened “Mum, can we have panca- Lexa!” Madi squealed, she jumped on bed and sat on Lexa’s stomach, legs either side of her making Lexa groan internally, but not showing it on her face.

“Squid, good morning,” She grinned up at the energetic girl.

“What are you doing here?”

“Well I came here for you, as someone still has my keys and phone,” Madi mouthed an ‘Oh’, “But you were asleep,” she poked Madi’s side making her giggle, “So instead I had a sleepover with your mum,” she said looking at Clarke.

Madi pouted, “You had a sleep over?” She’s the same as Aden Lexa noted, they were both going to cause her trouble, that she knew.

Clarke scooted over resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder bringing her hand up to stoke Madi’s hair. “Yep, if you ask nicely and behave the week maybe you can even join us next time.”

“Yes please,” Madi said bouncing.

Lexa tried to tense her stomach to make the impact less, but eventually she got up and lifted her in her arms, “Why don’t we go down and make breakfast while your mum rest for a bit longer,” Madi nodded in response, “Ok, go downstairs while I go pee.”

“Sure,” she got down and ran out the room.

“You don’t have to do that,” Clarke said warmly.

“If you want me to go I will, but I kind of want to spend a little bit of more time with you.” Lexa confessed.

“Stay, eat with us.”

Lexa walked up to Clarke and sat on bed and brought her hand to brush Clarke's hair out her face.

“Your good with her,” Clarke stated.

“Thank you,” Lexa blushed.

“It’s a shock really.”

Lexa stilled her hand and frowned, “Is it really a shock that I’m good with kids.”

Clarke eyes went wide, “No, no, I didn’t mean that,” she sat up and held her wrist, “I meant that Madi is a shy kid,” Lexa relaxed at that, “She isn’t as forthcoming to new people, it was only like two years ago that she got comfortable with her aunts and act like the way she is with you with them.”

“Oh.” Clarke's reaction of being surprised made sense to Lexa now.

“Straight away you managed to get through her walls and…it’s just a shock.”

“Well when you put it like that, it is a shock.”

Clarke giggled, “Yeah, but I’m glad that she is like that with you, makes things easier.”

“Same, with the little time I got to know her I know she’s a great kid,” Clarke brought her lips back to Lexa’s.

After a little bit of kissing, Lexa retracted, “As much as I want to continue I need to make those pancakes, I’ll call you down when its ready,” Lexa got up and headed to the door.

“I can get used to this,” she heard Clarke say as she walked out.

She walked down to find Madi putting all the ingredients needed to make pancakes on the counter, “Squid, you ready?”

Madi turned around to face her, “Yes!”

She lifted Madi up from the floor and span her around and sat her on the counter, “Okay then, you want to pass me the ingredients while I make them?”

Madi hummed in approval.

While they were making breakfast, she listened to Madi talk about how much fun she had at the fair and some stories she had of her and her mother. Lexa was enjoying learning the new aspects of Clarke's life and she was hoping she could create more stories and memories of their own.

“…we were hiking then mum slipped and fell in a puddle.” Madi laughed.

“Hey! I thought we weren’t going to tell anyone that,” Clarke said as she walked up to them, she placed her chin on Lexa's shoulder from behind as she was looking at Madi on the counter giving her a pointed look.

“Mum, but it’s Lexa, she’s your best friend.”

Clarke paused for second feigning that she was thinking and sighed dramatically, “Okay fine, but no one else okay, promise.”

“Promise!”

“_Pinkie_ promise,” Clarke lifted her hand offering her pinkie which Madi accepted. “Good.”

Lexa just watched the whole thing amused.

Clarke knew she should slow down on the affection towards Lexa in front of her daughter, but she couldn’t help it with how Madi and Lexa were interacting, she watched them for a couple minutes earlier before interrupting them.

She was glad that Lexa was good with her and that her daughter liked her back.

Clarke released a content hum and squeezed Lexa's hip and stood back, “It’s looking good, need any help?”

She really could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two questions: Been doing a lot of reading and wondering if you guys have any recommendations for books? Also what have you been doing to pass the time recently?
> 
> To pass the time I've been reading whether thats books or fan fics, playing music, video calling friends, also alot of netflix.
> 
> If you haven’t read my other fics, it would be great if you can check them out too :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this on April 24th 2020 meaning it's my 22nd Birthday!!!! Woot woot!!!!
> 
> Wanted to get a chapter out today to mark the occasion,
> 
> Still getting used to the writing process again but slowly getting there.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lexa was on cloud nine since the weekend, people have been noticing her difference in behaviour, normally she was always in work mode never even a hint of a smile. She tried to become her ‘commander self’ every time someone was in the same room, but anytime her mind thought of Clarke she couldn’t help but smile and go into a mini trance.

She has been texting Clarke every day since reuniting and it made Lexa feel all giddy, it’s like she’s been transported back to when she was a teen.

One person that has definitely been noticing her difference in behaviour was Anya.

Anya has known her for years now and was one of Lexa’s first hires for her company, so Lexa's behaviour piqued her interest, she eventually asked Lexa about this when she walked into her office.

“So, what’s up?”

“You walked into my office, shouldn’t I be asking you that” Lexa asked confusingly.

“No, I mean, you’re happy.”

“Thanks?”

Anya realised what she said and rectified by saying, “No, not like that, I mean you have spring in your step and been acting differently at work of all places.”

“I’m just in a chipper mood,” she tried to school her features once again when her mind wandered to the reason why.

“There, that!” Anya pointed, “So as I was saying, is there anything new you want to tell me?” Anya raised her eyebrow.

Lexa sighed and relinquished, “its new…well it’s not but-” her phone ringed saving her from explaining more.

“Ignore it,” said Anya.

“I can’t its Indra,” she would never purposely miss a call when it came to family.

“You’re so lucky, we are not finished with this conversation got it.”

She smiled in response, “Love you too.”

Anya stuck her tongue out and walked out her office.

When Anya left, Lexa answered the phone.

“Hey Indra, what’s up?” She greeted.

“Can I ask you a favour?” Indra wasn’t normally one to ask for favours so Lexa immediately knew it was important.

“Yeah, sure anything.”

“I’m going to be working late, something came up at the law firm and I can’t pick up Aden, normally he’s okay with waiting a bit with Madi, but I’m not sure how long I will be and-”

“Indra, it’s no problem I can pick him up.” Stopping the ramble that Indra was on.

“Really you sure, if you’re busy-”

“It’s not a problem at all and besides I made a promise to myself that I would hang out with him more,” ever since last weekend seeing him all excited to seeing her, she knew that she needed to make more of an effort to see her brother and be bigger presence in his life.

Indra sighed in relief, “Thank you, you’re a life saver.”

“Hey that’s what family’s for, I got an idea, with it being Friday, if you don’t mind he could sleepover at my house with me.”

“That’s more than fine, he’ll will be over the moon about that.”

“And you will get a well-earned rest.” Being a sudden single mother couldn’t be easy and giving Indra a break was the least she could do.

Indra chuckled, “You should really do the same, you work more than me.”

Lexa chuckled too, “Yeah, this is the start, I’m changing my work schedule/hours to better myself and have more time to hang out with you and Aden.”

She couldn’t see it, but she could tell Indra was smiling, “That’s good to hear dear, even big shots like you need breaks, _deserve_ a break.”

Lexa was on the phone for a couple minutes more before hanging up.

While the minutes were ticking to pick up Aden, she realised she would be seeing Clarke again too.

_Clarke_.

The years of being away from her, Lexa has continually wondered what she was doing. She was always scared to look her up on socials in case she moved on and was with someone else, Lexa would have been happy that Clarke was happy, but there would have always been the ‘what ifs’ like _what if that was me, what if I never left, what if I continued communication _etc_._

But that was all in the past and she doesn’t need to question what Clarke is up to with her life as Clarke was still single, she has a child and they are here, and Lexa can be part of their lives if they let her, if that’s as a friend or even something more.

Her work eventually came to an end and was on her to the school to pick up Aden.

When she arrived at the school she asked around for Miss Griffin’s class and headed in that direction.

She could hear Aden and Madi before seeing them.

She stood at the doorway watching them play at the back of the class, it was only them left in the room with all the other student already exited, then she looked to front and there was Clarke, beautiful as ever. Seeing Clarke in her teacher attire, she finally understood when people say they had a thing for their teachers because Clarke was definitely doing it for her, the glasses were a bonus.

Her thought got interrupted when she heard her name being shouted.

“Lexa!” Lexa looked to the voice it came from and saw Madi rushing her way towards her and jumped, luckily she was quick enough to catch her. Madi wrapped her arms round Lexa's neck and legs round her waist.

“Hey squid, how you doing?”

Then she felt arms round her waist and saw Aden beaming up at her, “Lex!”

She placed Madi securely onto her hip and ruffled her little brothers her with her other hand.

“Madi don’t run and jump on people” Clarke chastised.

Lexa chuckled, she turned back to Madi and said, “Its fine, but next time give me a warning.”

“I said your name,” Madi defended.

Lexa shook her head at the answer, “True, true.”

“What are you doing here?” Aden asked. She understood why he questioned as this was the first time she picked him up from school.

“Well your mum called, something came up at work and asked me if I could pick you up. And how could I say no to seeing my favourite nine-year-old.”

“Yay!” Aden exclaimed.

“I was talking about Madi,” Lexa joked as she squeezed Madi's side with one hand and tickled Aden with the other.

“Hey!” Aden squealed as Madi laughed and stuck her tongue out at Aden.

She also heard Clarke chuckled in the background, she looked up and saw her looking at them fondly.

“Why don’t you guys pack your bags and stuff while I talk to Miss Griffin for as second.” Wanting to talk to Clarke and be close to her.

“Okay,” they said in unison and ran off.

“No running,” Clarke said from her desk. Lexa walked up to her, “Miss Griffin?” Clarke raised her eyebrow.

“I know its weird, but you know, had to be a little professional,” Lexa voice then went a tone deeper and whispered so only Clarke could hear, “By the way, you don’t know how I am loving the teacher get up, plus the glasses, urgh you’re going to kill me woman.”

Clarke winked, “Noted.”

“I really want to kiss you right now but…” she couldn’t with kids around.

“Yeah same, also the suit has the same effect, urgh why do you have to be so hot right now.”

“We need to change the topic before we do anything illegal and get you fired.”

“Yes, we do.”

“You staying here long?” Lexa asked.

“Got a meeting, don’t know how long it will last.” She replied.

Lexa furrowed her brows, “Is Madi staying here or getting picked up by someone?”

“She’s going to be sitting in with one of the other staffs while I’m in the meeting.”

“Oh okay” Lexa started thinking.

“Why?”

“If you’re okay with it, she could come home with me and Aden?”

“I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You’re not, I’m offering, and also Aden is having a sleepover at mine, and Madi is more than welcome to join us, you can have a day off from being a mum.” Like Indra, it would be good for Clarke to have a break form being mum for a night.

“Urgh stop that.”

“Stop what?” Lexa asked perplexed.

“Being so perfect.”

Lexa laughed, “I’m sorry I think? So, what do you say?”

If it was with any other person she would have said no as they haven’t had time to build a relationship with Madi, but it wasn’t just anyone, it was Lexa and she knew Lexa. Madi is also affectionate towards Lexa so it was a no brainer, “I’m more than fine with that, besides she still hasn’t let go of the fact we had a sleepover without her.”

“We need to have a ‘sleepover’ again?” Lexa smirked.

“That can definitely be arranged, how about dinner sometime next week with me and Madi, you could stay over too.” Clarke was happy that Lexa was here permanently and could talk whenever they want now, she was also happy that Lexa was not put off by Madi.

“I would love to.”

“It’s a date,” said Clarke.

“Yes, it is, why don’t we tell the rugrats the plan for tonight, you have ear plugs because I have a suspicion they are going to be loud?”

“Sorry all out I’m afraid.”

She sent a smile her way and then faced the children, “Aden.”

“Yes.”

“How do you feel about staying at mine tonight?” Lexa asked.

Aden's eyes were wide, “Really! Yes! Yes!”

“And Madi” Clarke continued on.

“Yes?”

“How do you feel about joining them?”

“Yes Mum! I want to!” She was equally as loud.

“Now you have to be good and listen to Lexa alright.”

Madi nodded her head rigorously and both Aden and she were buzzing around all excited.

Clarke went to her bag near her desk and got a small bag and gave it to Lexa, “Here’s some spare clothes for Madi.”

“You just happen to have spare clothes?”

“In case Madi ruins her clothes during school, rule number 2 of motherhood.”

Lexa snickered, “Good to know. She could borrow Aden's PJs as well.” This felt really domestic and Lexa was kinda liking it.

“That’s fine.”

Madi came up to Clarke hugged her fiercely, “Bye mum.”

Clarke bent to her level and reciprocated the hug, “Be good to Lexa and not cause her any trouble okay.”

“I will,” Madi promised.

“I Love you.” Clarke squeezed tighter.

“Love you too.”

She and Aden then ran out the door.

“I should probably catch up with them, I’ll talk to you later tonight?”

“Definitely,” Lexa went to leave but Clarke pulled her back in and gave her a kiss, both sinking into it, “Now you can go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: What is your favourite planet in our solar system and yes Pluto is included?
> 
> Mine: I have to say Saturn, to me its the most striking and also the song 'Saturn by Sleeping at Last' is my favourite.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, I have other fics you can also read.
> 
> As always Kudos and comments are welcomed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you all doing? 
> 
> Crazy to think we are half way through the year already. 
> 
> Also remember, Be Kind and Be Safe.

Lexa walked out the classroom with a happy daze, she was still not used to Clarke being with her, not in the way they were in the younger years when they would skirt around the topic and just have an overly touchy friendship, no this time they were officially together.

Lexa caught up to the kids and together they walked up to her car. When the car came in sight, she saw some people pointing and taking pictures of the vehicle causing her to chuckle to herself. She knew she should have taken a different car to the school, as the car she drove here was definitely one of a kind right now.

She took no mind of it and got in, but not before checking twice that Aden and Madi were securely seated. Aden let Madi take the shot gun seat and experience the spaceship of a car it was, Madi eyes were wide with one look of the interior of the car, she was enamoured by the ‘tv’ in the middle.

Lexa left the premises of the school and was on route to her house when Aden eagerly said, “Do the fast thing, go fast mode!” looking at the mirror she could see Aden bouncing up and down in his seat.

Lexa shook her head smiling, “Sorry bud, but I think both your mothers would kill me if I did that. How about the next time Clarke is in the car with us, I will do it?”

“Okay,” they both said in unison, Aden more so dejectedly wanting to show his friend something cool, but a couple beats later he was away on a spiel talking about a different topic.

Lexa could clearly see how they were best friends, it seemed like they did everything in sync and were close.

Lexa was glad that Aden had people that made him happy, as his sister she didn’t think that after dads death that she would see the same happy boy before, but now she understood why that he never went down the emotional rabbit hole, Madi, she was a positive force of nature for sure.

When driving, one question Madi asked made her laugh, “Do you have a boyfriend, does he live with you?” She could also hear Aden giggle in the back.

Madi furrowed her brows when both of them were chuckling, “No squid, I don’t, not my type, I used to have a girlfriend years ago, but she never lived with me.”

Madi’s face lit up when she finished her sentence.

Aden added on, “She was the worse, she used to call me names.”

Lexa frowned at that, this was news to her, “Costia called you names?”

“Called me a brat and other stuff, not in the jokey funny way you do,” Lexa gripped the steering wheel tighter, she was mad but did not want to show it in front of the kids.

“How come you never told me?” She asked instead.

Aden just shrugged.

“Okay, from now on, if anyone calls you names or does something hurtful towards you, come to me, even if you just want to talk I’m here for you alright,” she said sincerely trying to convey she would always be there for him.

“Alright,” Aden nodded.

“That goes for you too Madi. If you ever need someone to talk to or need help in any way, you can come to me as well.”

“Okay,” she replied back too.

Madi thought the whole ride was so cool, the car looked like the futuristic movies that she watched with her mum, it got even better when she saw Lexa drive up to a gate and it opened, all she saw was green, “You have a forest in your house!”

Lexa smiled at the wide-eyed child next to her, “Pretty cool right,” Lexa was also not disappointed with the reaction to her house when it came to view.

“Woah it’s so big!” Madi already thought Lexa was cool, seeing where she lived definitely made her even cooler, _she has a forest and a mansion!_

Lexa got the kids out the car and took them inside, she watched Madi look round, “Aden why don’t you take Madi and let her put her stuff away in one of the guest rooms, you can let her choose.”

“Okay, come on Mads,” Aden went for the stairs, halfway up Aden asked Lexa, “Is the trampoline room ready yet?”

“Unfortunately, no kiddo, it is close to be done though, maybe next time it will be.”

“Trampoline room?” Madi asked Aden.

“It’s a…” Aden explained as they went up to the rooms.

One thing Lexa prides herself with, with working so hard, was her house, it was completely built to her specifications and wants. With the amount of money she was making, she wanted a house that she could have only dreamt of when she was younger and that was exactly what she did.

The house was officially fully built last year after years of planning and construction, but during the summer she wanted to add an extra room, A trampoline room. After she went to a trampoline park with Aden once she wanted one of her own and Aden was excited about it when she told him her plan.

Ten minutes later, the kids both hurried down, Madi came up to Lexa and said all smilingly, “I forgot to give you this,” she stuck her hand out from behind her back and gave her a bracelet. “In class we were making friendship bracelets and I made Aden one, I had extra time so I made you one too, now we can be best friends too.”

Lexa took the gift and was trying not to cry, _God_ this kid was making her way more mushy than she normally was, it was a very thoughtful gift, “Thank you,” she knelt down, “Now that we are officially best friends can I have an extra big hug.”

Madi wrapped her arms round Lexa's neck and squeezed tight.

Lexa to be honest was nervous about looking after Madi, she never looked after another child other than Aden. Also, it was Clarke's child, she did not want to mess this up as it would determine what their relationship would be like going forward and she wanted to prove that she could be trusted with Madi.

Clarke genuinely had a great kid, she saw a lot of the traits she loved about Clarke in Madi.

The three of them spent the rest of the day playing, from soccer to video games. Lexa generally thought of herself as in good shape and had great stamina, but playing with Madi and Aden were a whole different story, she was tired out by the end of the day.

The day dwindled down with them having pizza for dinner because why not, with it being the end of weekday, it was well deserved.

They also decided to end the day by changing into their pyjamas and watching a movie before going to bed, the movie of choice was How to Train Your Dragon, because as a general consensus between the three it was a great film.

Before the movie started, Lexa situated herself on one the couches laying down, Madi came up to her looking a bit nervous wanting to ask something, “What is it squid?”

“Well normally when me and mum watch films we snuggle, so I was wondering…”

Lexa just lifted her arm instead, telling her she was always welcome to.

“Thanks!” Madi laid in front of Lexa and snuggled back, Lexa placed her arm round Madi, both getting comfortable.

“You guys ready?” Aden asked before pressing play on the film.

\---

Clarke finally was finished with work, it took longer than normal. The meeting went on for a couple hours discussing what the agendas for the school year would be, plus she realised she had other obligations to one of her colleagues that she promised earlier in the week keeping her in school longer.

Looking back, she was thankful that Lexa offered to take Madi with her as she probably would have been stuck in her classroom bored out of her mind with no one to pick her up for hours.

Clarke went to get a bottle of wine and relax for the rest of the night, Lexa was right she needed a little rest.

Later in the evening she got her phone out to FaceTime Lexa to see how she was handling the little rugrats all by herself, When the call was picked up she was expecting to see Lexa, but it was Aden who answered the phone.

“Hey buddy,” she greeted him.

“Hey Miss Griffin.”

“Aden, what have I told you. it been like three years now, outside of school you can call me Clarke,” she chuckled to herself, Aden was a polite, good kid. She tried not to show favouritism to Aden and Madi when teaching in class, but sometimes it was hard not to.

“Right.”

“Where’s your sister?” Clarke asked.

“Oh, she fell asleep.” That answers why Aden picked up the FaceTime call instead of Lexa.

“Ok, what about Madi?”

“Fell asleep too, wait let me just show you.”

What Aden showed her melted her heart, it was Lexa and her daughter cuddled up asleep on the couch.

She envisioned moments like these before during the years of their ‘separation’, of Lexa meeting Madi and picturing what they would be like together, but seeing it for real she still could not believe it.

“Aden can you do me a favour?” She asked.

“Sure.”

“Could you get them a blanket?”

“I can do that,” Aden replied.

“Also, if you don’t mind take a few pictures of them for me.” Clarke wanted to encapsulate the moment. It was too adorable not to.

Aden nodded and smiled, “Okay.”

“So, what did you guys do all afternoon?”

After the conversation she decided she was going to bed and do some light reading before sleep.

When she got in the covers, her phone let out a notification, it was a message from Lexa’s number, the message was the pictures she asked Aden to take, the first two was of Lexa and Madi as she saw before, the third was the same but with the addition of Aden's head poking out from the side giving a toothy grin and a thumbs up.

She fell asleep smiling knowing the future was looking bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: What's a deep/philosophical question that you always think about or ask people?
> 
> Next chapter will definitely have more clexa interactions.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, I have other fics you can also read.
> 
> As always Kudos and comments are welcomed.
> 
> "Equality is a right, It doesn't deserve credit" - Dave (If you havent heard the song "Black by Dave" I highly recommend it, especially The Brits 2020 version)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi how is everyone?
> 
> If there are any mistakes let me know

Clarke vaguely heard her bedroom door being opened, was someone in the house she thought, was she dreaming?, there should not be, she sleepily opened her eyes to find Lexa walking towards her.

_Lexa?_ Lexa was supposed to be at her own home with Madi.

“What you doing here?” Clarke asked.

“Madi wanted to have breakfast with you so you were not left alone,” Lexa whispered to the sleepy blonde. “I left you a message, luckily Madi had a copy of the key so it was easy to get in.”

Clarke smiled, “That’s sweet,” she looked at her clock and groaned and pressed her face back on to her pillow, “It’s early.”

Lexa quietly giggled as she sat on the edge of the bed next Clarke, “I know sorry.”

“Give me five more minutes,” Clarke requested.

“That’s fine,” Lexa went to get up and leave, but Clarke got a hold of her hand and stopped her, “Cuddle with me?”

Lexa looked at Clarke’s adorable dishevelled face and knew she could not say no to her, “Okay,” she would or could never say no to a cuddle session with Clarke, no matter how many years have passed.

Clarke scooted back and left space for Lexa to join her.

Once Lexa laid on her back, Clarke wrapped her arm around her waist and nestled into her neck, as Lexa felt Clarke's breath slowly even out she heard, “My Lexa,” come from the women she was infatuated with.

Lexa kissed her temple and responded by saying, “Always,” it was these little things that brought her mind instantly back to their younger selves, living in their own little bubble.

The next time Clarke woke up, Lexa was still beneath her, “Good, I thought I dreamed you,” she sighed and snuggled closer.

“Definitely not a dream. Good morning…again.”

“How long has it been?” Clarke asked.

“About half an hour.”

Clarke opened her eyes fully and looked up at Lexa, “What, aren’t the kids waiting for breakfast?”

She smirked in response “I told them before I came up that it might be more like an hour before we start because if you are still like anything when we were teens, it would have not been five minutes.”

“Hey, I can get up quick normally, I am a teacher and mother, but it’s the weekend, who wakes up early on the weekends.”

“Your right.” Lexa conceded.

“What was that?”

Lexa cocked her head, “What?”

“I think I heard you say I was right” Clarke grinned.

Lexa gave Clarke’s butt a little slap, “Shut up, don’t get used it.”

They laid there in content for a little longer, enjoying each other’s company.

“This is nice,” said Clarke as she trailed her finger on Lexa’s stomach under her shirt.

“It is.”

“I’m sorry we haven’t been on a date or made plans yet,” it has been on Clarke’s mind since they have been reunited.

“Hey, do not worry about it.”

“It’s just it’s the beginning of the school and I like to get the whole semester planned and be prepared for the year, also with mum and dad moving next Saturday-”

Lexa pulled away a bit to look at Clarke, “Wait Pops and Abby are moving here?” she beamed at the news.

Clarke chuckled, “I forgot you call dad that,” it started when Jake forbade Lexa from calling him Mr. Griffin as it made him seem old, so Lexa started calling him Pops in response and it just stuck ever since, “Yes, they are moving here, they wanted to be closer to us and be a bigger presence in Madi’s life.”

“That’s great, can’t wait to see them again, I can help you guys with the unpacking if you need.” It has been so long since Lexa has seen them too, it would be great to have them in Lexa's life as well as the younger Griffins.

“Actually that would be perfect,” her parents don’t know Lexa is here, she wanted to surprise them with the news, “The business doesn’t stop there, the week after that is also Madi’s birthday, WAIT,” Clarke suddenly raised her voice mid-sentence startling Lexa, “I forgot to mention that you and Madi have the same birthday!”

“We do?”

“Yes, so I was wondering if you wanted to celebrate both-”

“No,” Lexa stopped Clarke.

Clarke furrowed her brows “Wait, but-”

“No, we should celebrate _just_ Madi’s birthday,” Lexa replied softly.

“Why, it would be fine.”

“Because Madi will only turn ten once, for a kid the day should be all about her, I would have other birthdays, I don’t need another reminder that I’m growing older.” Lexa chuckled, “Plus its ten that’s a big milestone.”

“You are too good for this world Lexa Woods.”

“Oh, I try,” Lexa grinned, “Come on sleepy head, the kids are probably going to break in and riot if we don’t feed them.”

Clarke groaned, “Okay, but you owe me for waking me up at this ungodly hour on a Saturday.”

“I am happy to repay, I do always pay my debts…but later.”

They got out of bed, Clarke albeit slower, but eventually they got dressed up and went downstairs to find the kids watching tv.

“Alright kids, who’s ready for some food!” Lexa announced.

“Me!” Both Aden and Madi shouted.

Aden stayed where he was in the living room watching TV, whilst Madi ran into the kitchen with Lexa and Clarke.

“Slow down squid,” Clarke told Madi.

“Sorry,” not sounding apologetic at all and then turned to Lexa, “Can I help?”

“Yes, you can my little sous chef.”

“Thanks!”

“How did you enjoy your time with Lex?” Clarke asked.

“Mum it was great, she has a forest! And a mansion!”

Clarke just chuckled at Madi, kids and their imaginations, “That’s great honey.”

Madi then went on to tell her mum what she got up to the day before while she handed Lexa the ingredients for breakfast.

\---

Lexa was currently at work not actually doing work, she had free time and thought she would repay the gift Madi got her.

“What are you doing?” Lexa looked up to see Anya with a confused face walk in.

She went back to the gift and replied, “Making a friendship bracelet.”

“Why? As much as I love you and being best friends and all that, but aren’t we a little old for friendship bracelets?” Anya arched an eyebrow.

Lexa scoffed, “It’s not for you, it for a nine-year-old, soon to be ten-year-old.”

“Again, why?” Anya repeated.

“She made me one.”

“Ok?”

“So, I’m making her one.”

“Okay, I think you need to explain to me properly instead of short answers,” Anya was getting slightly frustrated at the short responses, but kept her cool waiting patiently for Lexa to respond.

Lexa put the bracelet down on her desk and looked up to give Anya her full attention, “I helped a lost girl at the fair find her mother, it turned out her mother was someone I used to go to school with. And the girl asked if we could be best friends and I said yes,” at the end of the explanation she went back to work on the bracelet.

“So, this nine-year-old has you wrapped around your finger,” Anya didn’t question but stated.

“Soon to be ten, but yes.”

“Wow not even denying it.”

“Nope, you would understand if you met this kid.” With the short amount of time she had known Madi, she would practically do anything for her now, at the same level with her brother.

Anya came closer “That doesn’t look like a simple bracelet,” Anya pointed to the friendship bracelet she was making.

“I wanted to make one so it was adjustable so it can fit better.” Also, if she wanted to wear it as she grew older, it would not be a problem either.

Anya chuckled, “it’s never simple with you is it.”

“They deserve the best.”

“They?”

“Her mom as well,” she did not like getting asked so many questions, but it was Anya and Anya has always been with her from the start of her adulthood, so she didn’t mind.

“You’re making her mother one as well?”

“Made,” she actually made it the day before but was not going to offer up more detail to her about that.

“Wow.”

“Okay, okay, no need for the commentary why are you here anyway?”

“Just came to give you the financial report, we are doing good as always.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“Yes, but Titus is not happy about it.”

Lexa scoffed and rolled her eyes, “When is he ever happy?”

“True, he still agrees with Nia and thinks _it would be in the best interest of the company to sell to the army and make firearms as well as sell our AI to the military_ blah blah blah whatever other nonsense he spews.”

“And I will always reply with the same, never” Lexa gets frustrated when this topic pops up.

“Yep told him that but you know him, he’s never going to drop it.”

Boy did Lexa know that, Titus was one the first few hires she did for the company and ever since he has thought the company would thrive more if we branched out and sold to military and armies as such. But Lexa did not want to have deaths on her conscious and wanted her company to solve problems in the world in a different way.

“Lets change the topic to something else,” Lexa pivoted, “I have to change plans for my birthday next week, Madi has the same birthday as me and I was going to help with her party instead.”

Anya wore the confused face again, “Actually that is the other reason I came up, I was going to reschedule too, wait did you say Madi?”

“Yes, why?”

“Tris was invited to her birthday party.”

Tris was Lexa’s god daughter and Anya's child; she was in the same class as Aden meaning Madi too, she should have put two and two together before.

“Wait so you know Clarke too?” Lexa asked needing to know.

“Clarke as in your Clarke?” Lexa has told the story of Clarke when they got closer as friends and everything else about her life when she realised Anya wouldn’t leave as easy.

“Miss griffin.”

“Her teacher?”

“Yes, she’s my childhood friend?”

“Wait Miss Griffin is your Clarke”

“How did you not know her first name?”

“Well she’s a teacher, do you know your teachers first name from school?” Anya argued back with this back and forth.

“Well…no. So, everyone has known Clarke was in town all these years but me,” Lexa did not know how to feel, on one hand she was disappointed and a little angry with herself, but she can’t change anything, all she can focus on is the now and future; still the what could have been always lingers.

“To be fair I didn’t know what your Clarke looked like.”

Lexa had been involuntarily smiling every time Anya had said ‘your Clarke’, Lexa had not noticed but Anya Definity did.

“What?” Anya asked to Lexa's uncontrollable face.

“Nothing.”

“Your smiling.”

“So, I smiled so what?”

Anya continued, “Yes, but you smiled when I said Clarke, there you did it again!”

Lexa immediately covered her mouth with her hand, _Damn you Clarke._

Anya crossed her arms raised an eyebrow and said, “Explain.”

“Okay, okay, Clarke and I…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: What are your favourite fics you are currently reading now or have read?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, I have other fics you can also read.
> 
> As always Kudos and comments are welcomed.
> 
> Bonus: Has anyone watched The Umbrella Academy Season 2? Start the section of your comment with spoilers if you have.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter so soon?! 
> 
> Had a lot of free time and putting other things off so thought best to write aha
> 
> Let me know if there are any mistakes, slowly getting in the groove.
> 
> Enjoy!

One thing that has changed significantly in Lexa’s schedule is that she has been picking up Aden from school every day since that Friday, this was one change she wanted to keep and Indra happily let her take up that duty.

A pleasant bonus from picking up Aden from school every day is that she got to see Madi and Clarke.

Seeing Madi’s and Aden’s reaction whenever she goes into the classroom would never get old, they would run up to her like the first time she came in, she got rather good at catching Madi now when she jumps and throws herself at Lexa.

Talking to Clarke in person at the end of the school day and not through calls and text was a godsend, the small amounts of physical contact she can have with her was enough. The only downside was that she could not kiss Clarke with the fear of being caught by the kids, she will happily settle for hugs and being overly touchy, she will take what she can get.

With the same as last week she offered to take Madi again on Fridays and have a sleepover with Aden, it was a start of a weekly thing that all parties were happy with.

The next day being Saturday, it was the start of the weekend and also the day Clarke's Dad and Mum were moving to the city, so Clarke decided that it was best for them to meet them at her parents house to help unpack the moving van rather than meet at her house.

This time when taking the kids, Madi had a sleepover pack and was more prepared, Madi slowly started to take over one of Lexa's guest room as her own, and Lexa was fine with it, she didn’t really have guest at all so it would have more use if Madi used it as her room if this weekly sleepover was a permanent thing. Plus, she has plenty of other rooms for guests to stay on if that ever occurred.

She also have to check herself that she wasn’t doing too much for Madi, she wanted the kid to like her, but with Lexa's resources she could literally give Madi anything she wanted, and she wanted to establish a proper relationship not one based on showering her with gifts.

Seeing Aden more has shown Lexa more on what’s important in life, her family should come first no matter what, this was also shown by Madi and Clarke’s relationship, picking Aden up and spending more time with him was the first important step towards that. When she is older, she wanted to recall all the fun activities that she and Aden had done, not remembering the times she has been spending at work even though she doesn’t need to with her position.

Now it was Saturday morning, she gathered the kids for breakfast and told them the plan for the day, Madi of course was ecstatic that she was going to be meeting her grandparents, Aden was also happy to be seeing them again, which was when Lexa found out that her little brother has met them twice before.

So that was another thing that she added to the list of not knowing or being last to know in Aden's life and her life in general.

After breakfast Lexa loaded them into her less flashy car and drove them to the destination that Clarke had texted her that morning.

Lexa slowly approached the house and parked in the open spot, as turned the car off, they saw Clarke walking out he house, Madi and Aden took their seatbelts off and ran up to Clarke.

“Clarke” “Mum!” They both squealed as they went to hug Clarke's waist.

Lexa got out the car and approached them too.

“Good morning kids,” Clarke ruffled their hair, “You guys have a great time?”

They nodded, “Is grandpa and grandma here?” Madi asked.

“Not yet sweety, will be here soon. Why don’t you guys go in and explore the place while they get here.”

“Okay, come on Aden.” Madi and Aden's disappeared in the entrance of the house.

Lexa watched them until they were gone before she greeted Clarke with a proper good morning.

They both sighed happily into the kiss enjoying the moment, “Hi,” Clarke whispered into Lexa’s lips.

“Hi,” Lexa placed one more kiss on her lips before stepping slightly back and put her arms round Clarke holding her close, “how was your night yesterday?”

Clarke sighed and placed her head on Lexa's shoulder “a well-earned rest,” she laughed, “Thank you once again, her aunts will come back from holiday soon so I will get more time off.”

“I like having Madi over so don’t worry about it, hey you could even join us if you want if you get free time, or even come round on your own,” Lexa winked and also reassured her it was no problem for her taking care of Madi.

“Will certainly take you up on that, how was she, she behaved well for you?” Clarke already going in mother mode.

“She’s a sweetheart, Madi truly is a great kid, you did an amazing job raising her.” Lexa earnestly said.

Clarke eyes started to glisten so she turned to bury her head in Lexa's neck so she couldn’t see, she managed to say “thank you,” she didn’t know why it meat so much to hear it from Lexa, but it did.

Lexa brought one hand to Clarke hair and kissed her temple not to make a bigger deal out of Clarke's situation, so she changed the topic, “So when is Pops and Abby arriving?”

Clarke was thankful for the change, “They are coming with the van in like thirty minutes.”

Lexa just chuckled.

“What?” Clarke asked confused by the reaction.

“Sorry, you been forced to wake up early on Saturdays two weeks in a row.”

Clarke groaned, “Don’t remind me. And I have to get up early next week to sort out Madi’s birthday party.”

“You want help with that?” Lexa offered.

“Not this time, you can rest, you are a guest and will be treated as such.”

“I don’t mind,” Lexa truly did not.

“I know you don’t, but Lexa its your birthday too, relax for once,” Clarke smirked.

“Okay, okay you win, but tell me you’re not doing it alone please.” The thought of Clarke setting up a party on her own sounded like a nightmare.

“No, I won’t be, Raven and Octavia, Madi's aunt will be helping.”

“Raven and Octavia?” Lexa thought for a second and then smirked, “Oh my replacements.”

Clarke chuckled “They are not your replacements, yes they are my best friends, but a different title fits you better.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, I think girlfriend suits you better than the best friend title in this case, would you not agree?”

Lexa beamed at the statement and traced her nose against Clarke’s, “I guess it does…girlfriend,” Lexa tested out the word. she could not help but kiss Clarke smiling throughout.

The world girlfriend sounded so right, “I absolutely like the sound of that.” Lexa continued, “God if people saw how of much of a mushy puddle I am with you they would not take me seriously ever again.”

“Sorry?” Clarke not sorry at all.

“Both you Griffins seem to by my weakness, wait no, weakness its not right, you guys can never be my weakness-”

“I like this Lexa a lot,” Clarke stopped her.

“Shut up,” Lexa mumbled.

“Big CEO, a blabbering mess,” Clarke laughed.

“Come on let’s go check on the kids,” Lexa dragging Clarke to the door.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re _my_ blabbering mess don’t forget it.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Lexa replied.

The kids where checking out each room, Clarke and Lexa joined them, then going to the back yard and started playing there killing time until Jake and Abby arrived.

Eventually the group heard an engine pulling up into the house. Madi, Clarke and Aden left the garden to greet them, But Lexa lagged behind, she was nervous, she had not seen these people in years, they were like her second parents to her.

As she entered the house the chatter came more clearer, then the sight of them appeared, they were hugging Clarke and Madi and greeting Aden too. They were still the same, slightly older, and grey, but the same.

Lexa walked up closer, they have not noticed her yet, “Hi Pops,” She managed to say.

Jake looked up confused then recognition hit him, “I haven’t heard that name in ages, Lexa?”

Lexa nodded and quickly threw her arms around him, Jake held her just as tight, “So good to see you,” Lexa croaked.

“Lexa, it’s really you? Clarke?” Abby asked.

Clarke nodded and was smiling she couldn’t help but take a picture of the moment.

Lexa then looked up at Abby and Abby opened her arms to her as well “Sweety,” Lexa reciprocated, she was hugging the two people that came close to her dad in being her parents and it felt so right.

There were definitely tears all round, she had not had a hug from a father figure in so long.

Aden and Madi were confused by the whole ordeal, but Clarke explained to them about the situation and Lexa was grateful for it, she could not convey properly to them at the moment. She was too busy catching up with Jake and Abby.

Eventually they did start unpacking, and the job they were meant to be doing.

Lexa was so lucky to have them back, one thing she wished for was for her dad to be here as well.

Sometime in the afternoon Lexa stood against the wall watching the group, Jake joined her after a moment.

“Hey kiddo, mind some company.”

“Always happy with your company.” and Lexa meant it.

“This day has been a good one, even though it mostly comprised in us unpacking.”

They both chuckled, this was the perfect time for Lexa to bring something up to Jake, “So I was at work looking over somethings, and came across our new hires list, and to my surprised I saw a familiar name.”

“Oh, did you,” Jake smirked, “Should I start calling you ‘boss’ now.”

“Lexa is fine,” she smiled, “When did you find out I was here and that I was your boss?”

“Well only this week, but I didn’t know you were in contact with Clarke, I was going to come surprise you in your office,” Jake confessed.

“Sorry to turn the surprise on you.”

“A welcomed surprise.” said Jake.

“How does it feel that the kid that you used to have sleepovers in you house is now your boss,” she inquired.

“I am actually honoured, especially when I did more research on you, you have done so well Lexa, I couldn’t be prouder of what you have achieved, it’s actually indescribable.”

Lexa just gave Jake a small shoulder bump, she was not used to many complaints and couldn’t take it well, especially from people who she admires.

“Does Clarke know what you do?” Jake asked.

“Well I told her I am a CEO.”

Jake chuckled, “’_a CEO’_ that’s putting it lightly, technically correct I guess, but does she know how many companies you are the CEO of or how many companies you have founded or invested in.

“Well…no” she confessed.

“She’s going to be shocked for sure when she does.”

“I will tell her eventually.” Lexa chuckled.

“She will take it well I’m sure of it, she will be just as proud. You done so much and not just for your age, done extremely well in general. You done more than any government in the things you have achieved in some departments as well.

“Thank you.” She smiled, that was all Lexa could say, “Thank you, Pops.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: What 'BIG' question would you like to know the answer to?
> 
> Mine: I don't really know, some would say is there an after life, is there a god, a soul etc. I would probably ask are there life in other planets witht the same intelligence as us or more.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, I have other fics you can also read.
> 
> As always Kudos and comments are welcomed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd chapter in the same month, what?!
> 
> If there are any mistakes let me know :)
> 
> Enjoy!

The whole week after the move in of Jake and Abby was all leading to Madi’s tenth Birthday party.

Lexa had less than a week to find a perfect gift for the kid. Madi deserved the best, Lexa loved getting gifts for people, the reaction was always the best part.

During the week on the afternoon, Madi’s grandparents were taking care of her at their house and Lexa was currently at the Griffins household, so it was the best time to ask Clarke if Madi was into anything recently.

“You know you do not have to get her anything right?” Clarke responded to her question.

Lexa just gave a look that said _really_, as it was the strangest thing she could have said.

“What you don’t?” she doubled down.

“I won’t be the only guest that has not got Madi a gift Clarke,” Lexa explained.

“Fine,” Clarke relented, “Uhm, she’s into a lot of things, sports, Legos, couple of tv shows.”

“She’s into Legos?” Lexa latched onto that tidbit of information, she could work with that.

“Loves them, she has a lot of sets.”

“I love this kid, I am stealing her sorry,” Lexa semi-serious.

Clarke laughed, “I think Madi would be happy with that, she talks about you non-stop.”

“Really?” Lexa was surprised to hear that.

Clarke chuckled, “Yes, its Lexa this. Lexa that, Lexa so cool, Mum can we see Lexa,” Clarke was happy that Madi was just as enamoured with Lexa as she was. This was great news to her when it came time to tell the kids of their relationship, she would not be afraid of what Madi would think of them together or having Lexa more in their life.

“You’re welcome to whenever, I really don’t mind,” if Lexa could, she would hang out with Madi and Clarke all the time, but life is a thing with work and her duties.

“I know, you’re like her idol, and you been in her life for less than a month, you make her even more happy.” Clarke said.

“Thank you for saying that it means more than you know.” The approval of Clarke and Madi meant a lot to her, it bears weight.

“I should be the one thanking you,” Clarke responded.

“Just let me thank you Clarke.”

“You could thank me in other ways,” the tone of the conversation quickly turned to more suggestive.

“Oh really?” Lexa quirked her eyebrow, smirking.

“Definitely.”

“I should do something about that,” Lexa played along.

“Stop talking,” Clarke lurched forward and silenced Lexa while walking backwards to her bed taking Lexa with her.

\---

The next day Lexa made some calls to connections she had to get Madi the perfect gift, Lexa knew exactly what she wanted to get her. After Clarke mentioned Madi's love for Legos, Lexa was already thinking of so many things.

She had the same love for Legos, she never really grown out of it, it kept her busy during college when she was bored and alone and needed something to keep her mind occupied.

It was going to be hard to keep the present a secret as she sees Madi everyday and would want to spill, but seeing her reaction on the day was going to be worth it.

It could also be a group thing they could both work on if Madi wanted, she thought.

\---

Clarke was in her living room with a freshly returned Raven back from her long holiday with Octavia.

Octavia was not with them due to plans and work commitments, the next time she would see her would be the day of the party which was in a couple of days.

They were both sat on the couch holding a glass of wine each, it was good to have her best friend back, she missed the character that was Raven Reyes.

“So Clarkey, what’s the plan?” Raven asked as she sipped her wine.

“Well its going to be an early one for us.” Clarke revealed.

Raven groaned, it was a big change from being on holiday, it has been long since she has woken up early.

“Hey, no need of that from you, this is my third week in a row I have been up at the crack of dawn on a Saturday.”

“What why?” Raven asked.

“Last week Dad and mum moved in and week before that the girlfriend made me breakfast and this week you know-”

“Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait what?” Raven loudly interjected, putting down her wine glass on the coffee table.

“What?” Clarke asked not realising what she had said and confused by Ravens wide eyes and agape mouth.

“_Girlfriend_?” Raven repeated.

“Oh,” seems like the cats out of the bag, not the best way to announce it to her best friend Clarke thought to herself, or maybe it was as she did not need to stress over it anymore.

“Explain,” Raven crossed her arms and waited.

“Nope, I think I’m of good,” trying to be coy and antagonise Raven a little longer.

“Clarke do not make me do something-”

“Make you what?”

Raven took a long breath and released, “How long have you had a _girlfriend_?”

“Uhm, Since the fair,” technically she did not use the term girlfriend until last week, but the relationship started on that day for them.

“Since the fair? You haven’t mentioned it once,” Raven was slightly upset being left out on major news.

“I have not?” she thought she at least mentioned meeting Lexa.

“Nope, I think I would know if you mentioned girlfriend Clarke,” Raven raised her voice.

“Shh quiet down, not too loud Madi doesn’t know, I’m sorry I didn’t say anything, I was just enjoying getting to spend time and know her that I was in my own bubble and didn’t want to, you know share with the world.”

Another reason was that she imagined being with Lexa for so long when younger that she did not want to share that with anyone else, just them until they were both ready to share.

“Okay, I sort of get it, but I need to meet this woman,” Raven kind of understood, this was Clarke first real relationship.

“You will, I Promise.”

“When?” Raven asked.

“Madi’s birthday,” Clarke replied.

“She’s coming?” Raven was wary now, with Madi being involved in this.

“Yes, oh and she’s also Aden's sister if I didn’t mention that already,” that was also big info Raven should know considering she’s familiar with Aden.

“Ok, well at least she’s not a serial killer if she’s related to that sweet boy,” Raven’s worry lessened a bit.

“Trust me she is perfect, you would love her Raven.”

“Well I’ll be the judge of that,” Looking at Clarke, Raven could tell that Clarke has fallen hard for this woman, she’s never seen Clarke like this before. All she hopes is that Clarke knows what she is doing.

“Sure, sure, let’s get to work on the plan for the party.” Clarke tried to switch subjects.

“You are not off the hook yet Miss Griffin, but okay I’ll let this slide for now, wait till I tell Octavia,” Raven smirked.

“Oh god,” Clarke face paled a little.

Later when she was getting ready for bed, she got her phone out laid under the covers and called Lexa for their nightly calls.

After two rings she picked up, “Hey babe,” Lexa greeted her.

Clarke beamed, “Hey Lex.”

“Wanna switch to video?” asked Lexa.

“Please.”

After a couple seconds she could see Lexa laying on her side also under her covers, she was a sight for sure, she was lucky to call her hers.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

They did not say anything else but just stared at each other, Clarke's didn’t know how much time had passed, it could have been seconds or minutes, but she was just too entranced.

Eventually Clarke did speak, “Sooo I may have told Raven that I have a girlfriend.”

Lexa chuckled, “How did that go?”

“As you can imagine a best friend would finding out about you having a girlfriend.”

“Yep, Anya was surprised and actually I was too.” Lexa admitted.

“Why’s that” Clarke questioned.

“She knows you.” Lexa replied.

“She does?” Clarke asked confused, she did not remember meeting Lexa’s best friend.”

“She is Tris’ mother” Lexa revealed

“Wait really?” Tris was one of her students and Madi’s and Aden’s friend.

“Yep.” Lexa popped the p.

“Huh small world,” She shouldn’t be shocked at this point, seemed like their worlds has been intertwined without them knowing.

“You can say that again.”

“Also, you can definitely expect to get ‘the talk’ on Saturday from Raven and probably Octavia,” Clarke pre-warned Lexa on what was to come on Saturday.

Lexa groaned and pressed her face into the pillow, “I thought I dodged that bullet with knowing your parents.”

Clarke smiled, “Apparently not.”

“You know how I feel about the idea of the talk, I find it so weird and stupid the concept of it,” Lexa mumbled into the pillow.

“I know.”

“Hey what If I did the thing we always spoke about when we were teens if the talk ever occurred.”

Clarke laughed loud remembering what Lexa was talking about, “What pull out a surprise proposal?”

“Yeah,” Lexa fully turned to Clarke again smiling.

“You have always joked about that, never thought there will be a situation to do it.” Lexa when teens always hated the idea of the ‘the talk’ and how that it doesn’t give the person in the relationship any credit that they can’t choose who they want and they can’t make the right choice. So, she joked to Clarke multiple times of doing something way outlandish if that ever occurred, she would just ask the person she is in the relationship to marry them in front of who ever gave her the talk. ‘With the partner knowing before hand of course’ she would say as well.

“Trust me, me neither, thought that would have stopped when I became an adult.” Lexa replied.

“You have not met Raven yet, she’s been waiting forever to give someone the talk,” with Clarke being basically celibate for the past decade this was Ravens only chance.

“Can’t wait,” Lexa deadpanned.

“Anyway, on to something different, how’s your day been?” She asked Lexa.

“Well the usual work, meetings, but then the best thing happened after that.”

“Really what?” Clarke was curious.

“I got to visit my girlfriend at her workplace.” Lexa toothily grinned.

Clarke rolled her eyes playfully, “Oh really she must be lucky,” she played along.

“Oh no, I’m the lucky one, seeing her every day is a blessing.”

“Sap.”

“Yes, I know,” Lexa agreed, “What about you and Madi, how was your afternoon?”

“It was actually good, Madi was exited to see Raven again, it’s been a while since she seen her aunt in person.”

“That’s great.”

“Also…Madi wanted to say good night to you when she went to bed, but I didn’t know if you were busy and-”

“You should have called, I would have been happy to answer,” Lexa interrupted.

“Didn’t know if I would be interrupting.” Clarke also did not want to take more of Lexa's time than she already has with Madi having sleep overs at hers.

“Okay, next time then, and trust me you and Madi will never be interrupting me, you two are way more important than anything I would be doing.”

“Okay.” Was all she could say, This is the most earnest and serious she had seen Lexa, which made her choke up a little, “Okay, god stop saying things like that, you know I get emotional when you do that.”

Lexa chuckled, “I’m sorry, but it’s true, family is important to me and that includes you and Madi, also Pops and Abby, I would drop and give up everything for you guys,” she would walk away from her companies in a heartbeat if there was ever a choice between her family and work.

“I wish you were here right now.” Being physical with Lexa was a need more and more as the weeks has gone by, more so when Lexa would say sweet things like now.

“I could sneak out and come over,” Lexa smirked.

“That would be great, but why would you be sneaking out you live alone,” Clarke chuckled.

“Oh yeah, well I could sneak into yours,” Lexa said instead.

“Just text me and I would open the door, no need to be difficult babe,” Clarke being the rational one.

“I never had the teenage experience of sneaking out, my dad and your parents were cool with me being at yours all the time, let me live a little woman.” Lexa playfully scoffed.

“Dork.”

“Ok, I won’t come over then,” Lexa stuck her tongue at Clarke through the phone.

“Wait, sorry please come over,” Clarke jokingly begged acting like a teenager.

“I will be there soon,” Lexa grinned.

“I will be waiting,” Clarke winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: A simple one, where are you from, also if you could choose anywhere else to live, where?
> 
> Answer: I’m from England and I would choose Canada to move to. It seems like the easier transition aha
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, I have other fics you can also read.
> 
> As always Kudos and comments are welcomed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My biggest chapter yet!
> 
> Also how is it September already?
> 
> Enjoy!

It was Lexa’s birthday, another year older.

Lexa’s life has been insane, she has lived and made enough for multiple lifetimes, but the past month is where she truly felt alive.

But more importantly it was also Madi’s tenth birthday, the big double digits.

Lexa wondered how Madi's past birthdays were like, or how she looked growing up, she definitely needed to ask Clarke later to show her some photos and videos. She would probably die from the overload of cuteness.

When she woke up she got a myriad of text and calls wishing her a happy birthday with the most important ones being from her family, which includes Anya and Tris. They gave their wishes and said they will meet her late that day.

Birthdays were a funny thing to Lexa, the older she got she really did not care for them, most of the time it was for partners at the company or people trying to suck up and get in her good graces. It just became a normal day.

The only time she cares for birthdays if it was other peoples, especially if it was the kids, Aden and Tris specifically. She could dote on them all the time, she enjoys watching them have a look of pure wonder every time the day comes around and see them grow before her eyes.

But today was all about Madi and her pure wonderment and enjoyment of people doting her.

She arrived at Aden's house first, she and Indra arranged for them to go together, Aden was going to stay the night and so was she at the Griffin’s household.

When she knocked on Indra's door, not even a second later the door swung wide and was greeted with Aden jumping into her arms, luckily she did not have anything in her arms and caught him effortlessly.

“Hey bud!” Lexa greeted.

“Happy birthday,” Aden holding on to Lexa’s neck with the biggest smile.

“Thank you.”

She walked into the house with Aden and saw Indra come up.

“How many times have I told you don’t need to knock.”

“I know, I know,” its not that she did not want to use the key, it just didn’t feel right as she doesn’t live with them, plus she didn’t wasn’t to scare them if she just came unannounced.

“But any ways happy birthday honey,” Indra stepped closer and gave her a hug too.

“Thank you Indra,” Lexa replied. 

When she pulled back Indra said, “Now I know you don’t want anything-”

“Indra,” Lexa gave her a look.

Indra carried on “But me and Aden got you something anyway, well mostly Aden.”

“Mum can I get It,” Aden said from Lexa's arms.

“Go on.”

She let Aden down and he scurried off.

“Indra you really didn’t have to,” Lexa wasn’t much for one to receive gifts normally, as she could easily get it herself, but it was nice, especially from the ones who care about her the most.

“Come on Lexa I know you can literally get anything you want, but Aden wanted to get something for his sister and I agree you should still be surprised and be showered with gifts. And I think you will like this one, something money can’t buy.”

Lexa was intrigued now.

Aden came back with four pieces of paper, “Here,” Aden said while handed them over.

Lexa took them and looked at it, she could cry right at that moment when she saw what was on them, but she held it together, On the paper were drawings of their family, the first one of Aden and her together playing, the second one of just Lexa, the third of Clarke, Madi and Aden together. The last which got her real good was a picture of Indra, herself, Aden and their dad.

Lexa placed the pictures on the table and bent down to give Aden a bone crushing hug burying her face into his neck, “Thank you Aden, this is the best gift ever.”

“Glad you liked it!” He did not know how much the gift meant to Lexa which made it all more perfect, he did it out of the goodness of his heart.

“I love it so much, I’m going to hang it up in the house.” She told him.

“Really?”

“Really, really,” She was proud of his work and it deserved to be shown.

“Yay, okay, can we go now,” Aden asked.

Lexa let out a chuckle at the kids mind and priorities, “Alright, let’s go see the other birthday girl.”

As Aden went to collect his things Indra extended her hand with a tissue, Lexa silently thanked her.

“Trust me I teared up too when I first saw it.” Indra told Lexa.

“He’s a great kid,” she counts her blessings every time that Aden was her brother.

“That he is,” Indra agreed.

“You and dad did well.”

“Thank you, you are also a great big sister to him.”

“Lately, but I haven’t been as much before.” Lexa admitted.

“Lexa,” Indra’s voice holding a warning tone.

“Okay, thank you too,” She agreed taking Indra's compliment, even if she did not fully believe it.

“Come on let’s go see a newly ten-year-old, so where’s this big surprise you got her,” asked Indra.

“Not a physical gift, well sort of.”

Indra looked confused at the reply.

Lexa smiled, “Don’t worry it’ll be great…hopefully,” she has faith Madi will like it, she would love this if this were her.

After collecting their gift for Madi and Aden’s overnight bag they started walking to their destination.

You could definitely tell which house was having a party, with a banner saying happy birthday across the door, also the setting up in the backyard.

Clarke was the one to open the door, “Hey guys, you’re a bit early but come on in.” she ushered them inside.

“Need any help,” asked Indra.

“As you’re here, sure,” Clarke could use another pair hands.

Once everyone stepped in and did the usual greetings and went further into the house, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone, “Hey,” said Lexa.

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck, “Happy Birthday baby,” and gave Lexa a soft kiss.

Lexa could not help but smile through it, she hummed, “Best birthday ever.”

Clarke pressed her forehead against Lexa's temple and laughed, “Oh really, because If you liked that kiss, I think you will like your gift more.”

“What’s with people and giving me gifts, I really don’t need anything.”

“Come on I haven’t seen you in over a decade that’s a lot of birthdays, I’m allowed to gift my girlfriend a present.” Clarke argued.

“Okay, you want me to open it now,” asked Lexa.

“I don’t think it’s appropriate to open it now,” Clarke trailed her nose against hers.

“Oh, really where is it?” Lexa smirked.

“I’m wearing it,” Clarke whispered in Lexa's ear.

Lexa's eyes went wide.

Clarke looked round to make sure no one was round, “Wanna feel?”

Lexa nodded.

“Tut tut, not to later baby,” Clarke smirked.

“You are a massive tease Clarke Griffin, how am I meant to concentrate on the party if I know you got some sexy lingerie just for me.” Lexa blew air out her nose.

“Try babe,” Clarke chuckled.

“I think this is the toughest challenge I ever faced.” Lexa exaggerated.

“Stop being so dramatic.”

“Clarke care to introduce us,” Raven interrupted from behind the couple.

“Oh god,” Clarke groaned, “Hey Raven, this is Lexa, Lexa this is Raven Reyes.

Lexa quirked her eyebrows for a millisecond but quickly hid it, she knew that name.

“You must be the girlfriend.” Raven stated.

“And you the best friend,” Lexa said back, she was going to say the replacement as a joke but might not be a good start to the introduction.

“And aunt to Madi,” Raven added on

Yep was starting to get awkward, Lexa thought, “Right…”

“Oh my god, Raven stand down,” Clarke couldn’t take it anymore.

“Clarke come on, how many times am I going to get the chance, unless they’re going to be other chances,” Raven raised her eyebrow implying Lexa was not permanent.

“No, definitely not,” Lexa was the one for Clarke.

“So, let me,” said Raven.

“It’s fine, remember what we talked about before,” Lexa winked to Clarke.

Clarke chuckled “Okay, okay,” this was going to be something for sure.

They all walked into the one of the spare rooms, “Clarke you don’t have to be here,” Raven said.

“Oh no, but I do”, Clarke was part of it, but Raven does not know that yet.

“Whatever,” Raven went back to look at the person who she was here for, “So, Lexa what are your int-”

“Wait,” Lexa could not even make it through the word that was going to come out her mouth, it already started to make her shudder.

“What?” startled by the interruption.

She leaned in closer, “Just to let you know I’m going to be asking Clarke to marry me in a second,” she just announced.

“What!” Raven exclaimed.

“I think you heard me clear,” Lexa grinned “Clarke come here please.”

“No, Clarke stay there,” said Raven.

Clarke came over knowing exactly what Lexa had said to Raven to get that reaction.

Clarke was ready and sort of nervous, she had of course imagined this situation before in many ways and she could not wait for the proper one. This was like a practise run to see how her nerves would fair Clarke decided.

Lexa was feeling the same, she always joked about it but asking Clarke felt real, it did not seem like a joke anymore, staring into her eyes, the words just came out naturally.

“Clarke, it you, it’s always been you, always has been and always will be, no matter how long or far we are its you, there’s so much I could say and want to say but all I want to say now is will you marry me?” Lexa expressed with so much softness and conviction.

Lexa took out her necklace which holds a ring and untethered it.

As soon as Clarke saw the ring her eyes nearly popped out, she knows that ring, it’s important to Lexa, she didn’t know if this was still part of the bit or not anymore.

“So?” Lexa asked as she put the ring on Clarke's finger.

Instead of answering she just crashed her lips onto Lexa's, pouring all her emotions that were brewing out at that moment.

“Hey, what the hell,” Raven exclaimed watching the whole thing in shock, snapping her fingers to get their attention.

Clarke and Lexa completely forgot she was there as they parted.

“You can’t get married you hardly know this person, what would your parents think?” Raven continued.

Clarke started laughing after she composed herself, “My parents know Lexa, and plus we are not really engaged.”

“Well from I saw it seemed real fucking real,” Raven started to get irritated.

“Well it’s not,” She’s eighty percent certain it’s not, “Lexa always hated the idea of ‘the talk’ and always joked about marrying the person in front of the talker to shut them up, well that was one of the scenarios,” they really should have talked about the others.

“That is so stupid, ok what about Madi, you know how she is with new people, she’s shy as hell and-”

At that exact moment, Madi walked in the door and saw the trio, as her eyes met Lexa her face beamed, “Lexa!” she ran up and jumped into Lexa's arms.

“Hey birthday girl, how are you doing?” Madi was all dressed up for her birthday, wearing the new top that Clarke got her last week.

“Great! Happy birthday too!” Madi widely grinned.

“Thank you squid.”

“Birthday twins!” Madi giggled.

“How did you do that?” she looked to Raven still in a state of shock but this time for a different reason.

“Do what?” Lexa asked.

“It took me years for her to be comfortable, what did you do?”

“I gave her my phone and car,” Lexa simply said.

“What?” Raven was baffled.

“Yeah Auntie Rae,” Madi laughed joining in on the fun, oblivious to what was really happening.

“Hey sweetie, Aden's here too, why don’t you go and find him and you can hang out with Lexa later,” Clarke knew there was more to the conversation and Madi did not need to be here for that.

“Okay,” Madi ran off to find her best friend without questions.

“Ok, how did you do that?” Raven asked again needing to know.

“I really don’t know,” Lexa replied earnestly genuinely not knowing how she got the girl to be comfortable around her.

“What is going on with the world and what do you mean your parents know her?” jumping to the other question that was on her mind.

“Raven, this is Lexa my childhood friend,” Clarke explained.

“Wait this is that Lexa, the one you lost your virginity too.”

Lexa laughed as Clarke blushed, “I am that friend, well girlfriend now.” Thank god that Madi was not here when Raven said that.

“But I’m also her dad’s boss,” Lexa added on revealing more to it.

This time Clarke was confused along with Raven.

“I only found out last week but he officially started his job yesterday, and Miss Reyes it seems like we know each other too,” today was a whole day of reveals.

“No, we don’t, I think I would know the person my best friend is dating,” Raven scoffed.

“I did not say personally, let’s start this over,” Lexa offered her hand for a handshake, “Hi, my name is Lexa Woods.”

Raven did not take the hand, “I know.”

“No, I don’t think you do, oh wait you’ll probably know me by my full name, my name is Alexandria Woods,” said Lexa hoping that would get through.

As soon as Lexa said her full name, Raven eyes went wide again and also went a little pale, “Your Alexandria Woods, I’m sorry, Miss Woods, please forgive me,” Raven was mortified knowing who she was now.

Lexa knew this was going to happen when she revealed who she was, “Oh please no need to apologise and call me Lexa.”

“Ok now what’s going on.” This time it was Clarke to ask questions.

“Clarke this is _Alexandria Woods_,” Raven whisper shouted.

“Okay? Why the full name all of the sudden?”

“Clarke Lexa owns the company I work for,” Raven explained.

“Ok, ok, ok, can we back track for a second, so your saying you and my dad work for Lexa,” said Clarke trying to understand what’s going on.

“Clarke you really don’t know who this is?”

“Yes, she’s Lexa,” who else would she be, thought Clarke.

“But do you know what she does?” Raven asked

Lexa just stood there not knowing what to say, Clarke was going to find out everything about her.

“She said she’s a CEO,” answering Raven’s question.

Raven dryly chuckled, “That’s an understatement, Lexa's not only the richest woman in the world, but the richest person, period.”

“Well I don’t like to flaunt that,” Lexa finally interjected.

“Yeah, yeah,” she continued back to Clarke, “She the CEO of multiple companies, she has founded or has stake in so many others as well, she more than just a CEO.”

Clarke was speechless the whole way through Raven mini explanation, it was a lot to take in. Lexa, her Lexa was someone big.

“Is it true?” she asked Lexa.

Lexa nodded looking apprehensive.

“Your amazing,” Clarke told her straight.

That was not the reaction Lexa was expecting, “You’re not mad?” Jake was right, Clarke took it well.

“Why would I be mad?”

“I don’t know, I was going to tell you sooner, but didn’t know how.” Lexa was trying to find the words all week to try and tell her but did not know how.

“I can see why, how do you tell someone you’re a billionaire after not seeing them for over a decade?” she loved that just Clarke got her.

“Ahem, multiple billions, like a lot.” Raven added on.

Clarke turned to Raven and smirked, “So my girlfriend is your boss?”

“Oh no, don’t you dare,” said Raven.

“Don’t worry Miss Reyes, work and personal matters will never interact, I expect the same from you.” Lexa did not want work to be affected at all and same with personal, she had always separated the two, Anya was the only exception to that rule, she occupied both her circles.

“Ha,” Raven directed to Clarke.

“Come on you could have made her sweat a little bit.” Clarke pouted.

“Sorry baby, just being professional.”

“I like her Clarke” said Raven.

“Stop sucking up” said Clarke.

“I’m not,” she told Clarke then faced Lexa, “And you stop calling me ‘Miss Reyes’ we are not at work, we at a ten-year old’s birthday party.”

“Your right,” said Lexa.

Clarke was happy that Raven actually like Lexa, her opinion did mean a lot to her, knowing that even though they did not have the traditional talk the outcome was the same none the less.

“Speaking of which, we should see the birthday girl and make sure she doesn’t eat the cake,” Clarke said.

Raven straightened up, “Your right, we don’t need a repeat of two years ago.”

“What happened two years ago?” Lexa asked.

“Aden and Madi raided the kitchen when no one looking, and had like half the cake, they were on a big sugar high,” the big fiasco of the eighth birthday, both those two running around wild, they were passed out by the end of it.

“Oh, I remember hearing that, heard that pizza was used as a replacement cake,” Indra was also exhausted, she helped that evening to give her a rest.

“Yep, so we should definitely go see, Raven can you check on them, I need a moment with Lexa quick,” Clarke asked her best friend.

Raven made a disgust face, “You’re not going to be making out are you?”

Clarke chuckled a little, “No, just a little chat,” as much as she really wanted to, they did really need a chat.

“Fine,” Raven walked out, “Madi, you better not have eaten the cake!” Lexa and Clarke heard from outside the room.

“So, this ring,” Clarke said when it was just the two of them.

“Yes.”

“One hell of a proposal,” Clarke smiled.

Lexa mirrored the smile, “Yes it was.” She was a little proud of the words she said.

Clarke went to take the ring off, but Lexa stopped her, “No don’t,” Lexa said.

“But-”

“Keep it.”

“Lexa.”

Lexa went on to explain, “The sentiment was real, it’s always been you, this is not the real proposal but I meant every word, keep it and when I do propose I don’t have to be nervous about carrying a ring,” Lexa joked, it also felt wrong after saying those words to just take it back.

“But it’s your grandmother’s ring,” Clarke did not want to take something so precious away from Lexa.

“She would have been happy I found someone I truly care about to give it to,” she said honestly.

“Lexa.”

“You are doing me a favour, I can propose at any moment and you would not now,” Lexa smirked.

“Oh really,” Clarke chuckled.

“I could do what penguins do, they mate for life you know and they give their partner a pebble, I just need to find a perfect pebble for you,” she smiled wide.

“Dork.”

“Hey, your dork.”

“Yes, my dork,” said Clarke, “Wouldn’t change it any other way.”

“Oh yeah before I forget, I made you a friendship bracelet.” Lexa pulled the bracelet she made for the Griffins out her back pocket.

“I think we kinda crossed that boundary, Lex,” showing her the ring finger.

“Oh shush, I made Madi one too when she made me one, but didn’t want to leave you out.”

“I love it thanks,” holding the bracelet up to her chest.

“Anything for you.”

“Come on let us enjoy a party.”

The day was going well, the party consisted of most of Madi’s school friends so it was like a normal day for Clarke in the classroom.

There were also the parents/guardians that came with the kids to help supervise.

During halfway through the party, Clarke was watching Lexa playing with the kids running round playing tag, hide and seek and what ever else the kids wanted to do with Lexa.

Clarke found the sight beautiful and made her think of their future.

“Hey,” Raven interrupted her thoughts and joined her.

“Hi,” she replied back.

“Okay be honest with me, how did she actually get Madi to be so open,” This has been driving Raven crazy, there had to be some kind of trick she thought.

Clarke softly said, “I honestly don’t know, me and Madi got separated at the fair and Lexa helped her find me.”

“That can’t be all,” Raven shoulders slumped.

“Also, she really did give her keys and phone,” Clarke added on, she told her the whole story of that day.

“It took me years to get her comfortable with me, and she did it like that,” Raven clicked her fingers.

“She has that effect on Griffins.”

“Just want to know what it is.”

“Trust me I was shocked too, she sat on her lap when we went for lunch that day.”

“You’re kidding,” Raven sharply turned her head towards her.

“I have pictures of that day to prove it,” taking her phone out and showing her the photos from a month ago. Its already been a month, time flew, it only felt like last week they were reunited.

Raven just hummed in response.

“Raven your still her aunt, she loves you and nothing will change that,” Clarke comforted her.

“Well it feels like…don’t worry about it,” she shook her head.

“Come on you can tell me.”

“Well it feels like I’m being replaced,” Raven finally said her fears.

“Raven your not, she will always need her Aunty Rae no matter what, do you remember how she greeted you when you came back from holiday.” Clarke could see why Raven would feel that way, but there was genuinely nothing to worry about and she tried to make Raven see that.

“Your right.”

“Plus, Lexa would fill a different role in her life and Madi would have another person she trusts and count on.”

“That’s true, thanks Clarke,” Raven really needed to hear that.

“No problem,” she replied to Raven.

Raven grinned, “What role were you thinking, a Mum?” Raven nudged Clarke.

“Shut up its too early to talk about that” Clarke flushed again.

“What like a marriage proposal,” Raven deadpanned.

“We not engaged.”

“Well you’re still wearing the ring,” Raven pointed out.

“it’s more of promise.” Clarke tried to explain.

“One hell of a promise ring.”

“Yeah you can say that again.” She had always loved this ring, she admired it a lot when she was younger.

“You seriously did not know anything about _the_ Alexandria Woods.” Raven asked.

“No I don’t look or read stuff like that,” Clarke was never one to read the news when it came to business or celebrity gossip, a question that now came to Clarke's head at that moment was, was Lexa a celebrity?

“Come on Clarke, her work is basically everywhere.”

“Really?” Clarke was learning a lot today.

“How do you think your pay as a teacher basically nearly doubled couple years ago?” said Raven.

“The governments new funding into schools.” It was a surprise that suddenly she was earning what she should be earning and was grateful for it.

“Yes, because Lexa forced their hands.”

_Lexa did that?_, “How?” Clarke asked.

“She threatened to move all her businesses to a different country if they didn’t change the way the education and health system were handled.” Raven explained.

“And that swayed them,” Did Lexa really have that much power?

“Yes, nearly a third or more of the country is somehow connected to her, whether its directly/indirectly working for one of her companies or them using her services. Not that just that, she can take over any business and make it successful, it’s her leadership that is most sort after.”

“It’s seems like you’re in love,” Clarke joked to mask her surprise.

“I admire her for sure, she’s a badass.” Raven admitted.

“What happen to earlier when you wanted to scare her with giving her the lowdown.”

“That’s before I knew she was my boss and who she was, come on Clarke even I have a brain not to do that.” Even if they separated work and personal life, it would still be awkward if they got off on the wrong foot.

“You want Octavia to give her a talk without knowing don’t ya?” Clarke smirked.

“Oh yeah,” Raven laughed.

Clarke laughed too, “Film it for me when you do, but first I’m going got save her from the little monsters,” she pointed to Lexa and the kids.

“Go on, save you wifey.”

Clarke looked back and gave her a pointed look but could not help smiling at the word.

When she reached the kids chasing Lexa tackling her to the ground, she interviewed, “Alright, alright give the poor woman a break,” kind of ironic calling Lexa a poor woman now.

“But mum,” Maid whined.

“Hey, maybe Auntie Rae is available she would be happy to play with you.”

“Ok, come on guys Auntie Rae is cool too,” Madi said to the group.

“With that the kids skedaddled away, she laid down next to the tired Lexa, “Hey, you knackered out?”

Lexa catching her breath said, “Yep, don’t have the same energy as a group of kids.”

They both chuckled, “We are getting old,” Clarke said.

“Yes, we are,” She agreed.

“You enjoying yourself though?” Clarke asked.

“I am, like I said best birthday ever.”

“Sooo, I might have had a little moment of jealousy earlier,” Clarke admitted.

Lexa was definitely curious now, “Oh really and what would have made you jealous?”

“One of the kid’s cousin.”

“What did she do to make you jealous?”

Clarke retold the story, one of the kid’s cousin came up to when she was admiring Lexa for like the thousandth time that day.

“Your wife is good with kids,” the woman said.

That startled her, “What?” she asked.

“Your wife, she is good around kids, my cousin likes her” she added further.

“She’s not my wife,” Clarke told her, immediately regretting saying that with how the woman reacted after.

“Oh really,” the person then started eyeing Lexa up and down, it really rubbed her the wrong way.

Clarke just blurted “fiancée.”

This time the person was the one to say “What?”

“Fiancée, just engaged actually,” lifting up her hand slightly to show the ring that she was still wearing.

“Oh, that’s great, congratulations.”

She could tell that she did not mean it one bit and could not help but smirk, the girl walked away fast.

“Oh god, how I wish I could have seen that,” Lexa laughed.

“Yeah, yeah its funny looking back on it now,” Clarke hid her face in Lexa's side.

“You know it might spread that we might actually be engaged,” Lexa stated.

“I know.” That crossed her mind immediately after she did it.

“Well its half true I guess.”

“This is all your fault,” Clarke smiled not meaning it at all.

“Sorry I guess, but don’t regret it.”

“Me neither, let them think what they want.”

“So, Griffin-Woods or Woods-Griffin,” Lexa grinned.

“Let’s table this talk for the real one.”

“Sure, sure, I can wait,” said Lexa.

“Want to lay down here some more or want to move somewhere else,” Clarke asked wanting Lexa to be comfortable.

“Here for a bit, need to catch my breath fully and its nice right now.”

“I’ll keep you company.”

“Thank you.”

The party was going smoothly and well, everyone was enjoying themselves especially the kids which is the most important thing.

Raven, Octavia and Clarke's parents have been great help with the guest and party, Lexa also helped even though Clarke had told her many times that she doesn’t need to as it was her big day too, but Lexa being Lexa wants to help.

The big moment was time for cake, Octavia brought the cake out as everyone was singing happy birthday, she placed the cake in front of Madi on the table, Clarke was filming the whole thing saving the memory.

Once the singing was finished it was time for Madi to blow the candles out, but she didn’t, she was looking round, “Come on squid, blow the candles out,” Clarke called to Madi.

Madi found who she as was looking for and said “Lexa, come,” waving her to her.

Lexa puzzlingly went over, “What is it squid?”

“Blow the candles with me,” She asked.

“Squid, it’s your big day,” she tried to decline not wanting to make it about her too.

“But its your birthday too, blow it with me,” Madi made a pouty face, Lexa had a hard time keeping it together with that face.

Lexa looked to Clarke to get some guidance, Clarke just nodded and encourage it.

“Okay squid,” she got close to Madi so that they can blow out the candles together.

“1, 2, 3, blow,” Madi smiled wide along with Lexa.

They blew out all the candles with cheers being received at the end.

Clarke was still filming when Raven came beside her, “I thought that was a joke earlier, but she has the same birthday as her?” Clarke still pointed the camera at them but faced Raven.

“It’s a weird coincidence,” Madi’s birthday always reminded her of Lexa over the years, there was no way of forgetting Lexa and she would never want to.

“Totally, what else do they share,” Raven asked.

“The name squid,” Clarke revealed.

“She has the nickname squid?”

“Well I did give it to her name back in high school.”

A screech interrupted them, she quickly turned back to see Lexa's and Madi’s face covered in cake with laughter in the background from the other guest.

Clarke stopped recording them and pocketed her phone, “I’ll be right back, have to sort those two out.”

“Mamma mode on, have fun.” said Raven as she giggled too at the sight.

Clarke went over to the birthday girls and just said, “Upstairs now,” leaving no room for arguments, but secretly she was amused in the inside.

“I think we are in trouble,” Lexa whispered to Madi, Madi nodded vigorously dropping some cake onto the floor.

All of them walked upstairs to the bathroom, Clarke lifted Madi on to the counter next to the sink, Lexa went to the other side and hopped on too.

“Really?” Clarke asked smiling.

Lexa just shrugged.

Clarke went to ask, “So wha-”

“Lexa started it,” Madi immediately interrupted calling Lexa out.

“Traitor,” Lexa gasped.

Madi stuck her tongue out.

Clarke slowly started laughing, she could not be serious with her girls covered in cake.

“Ok, ok, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Clarke got a wet cloth and started wiping the cake off Madi first, even Lexa as she was waiting for her turn, so she indulged and cleaned her too.

This was the perfect time for Lexa to give Madi her gift, “Hey squid want your gift.”

Madi sat up straighter looking towards her mum, “Mom can I.”

“Sure.”

“So, a little birdy told me you have the same love for Legos as me,” Lexa winked at Clarke.

“I do love Legos, it’s the best!” Madi excitedly said.

“I agree, so I manged to get you a special private tour of the Lego headquarters and the theme parks.”

Madi’s eyes went the widest Lexa ever seen, “Really!”

“Really, really and that’s not all,” She was saving the best for last.

“There’s more!” Madi was already happy with what she was getting, Lexa was so cool she thought.

“In the next Lego movie that comes out, you get to voice a small character, probably a line, but you get to be in the movie,” Lexa finally announced, and the reaction was better than she was expecting.

“Oh my god! Mum, did you hear that!” she practically screamed.

“I did,” it seemed to be a common thing for the Griffin girls to be shocked and surprised by Lexa, “What do you say.”

Madi jumped off the counter, Lexa followed suit and knelt down to her height, Madi embraced her tightly, and repeated thank you over and over again.

“Anything for you squid, anything,” Lexa whispered into her ear.

Once Madi was cleaned up, she was eager to tell her friends so she left.

“So that was one hell of a gift, is it…was it…” Clarke did not what to say, she expected Lexa to get just a Lego set not literally go to the place where they make it.

“Yes, it’s all real, the whole thing and don’t worry I didn’t spend an outrageous amount of money,” she actually did not spend a cent for Madi’s presents.

“How did you manage that?”

“I have connections, plus my name has power apparently,” which again was an understatement.

“Oh yeah, need to keep remembering that you’re a big shot,” Clarke chuckled.

“I’m not that big.”

“With the way Raven talks about you, your incredible,” Clarke earnestly said.

Lexa blushed, “Thanks, but the Lego tour was more of a personal favour, I’m friends with the person on top, you know I wasn’t lying when I said I was a big fan of Legos. Plus, I own stake in the production company that does the Lego movie so that helps,” not the only production company she has connections with, but she would tell Clarke that later, as it seems like Clarke’s been overloaded with information already.

“Wow okay need to get used to this,” Clarke lightly laughed.

“What I love Legos,” Lexa defended herself jokingly.

“A kid at heart.”

“Sure am,” She proudly said.

“Thank you for making Madi’s day, Lexa.”

“Seeing her happy makes my day too, a little gift to myself,” She lives for making her family happy.

“Like I said sap and dork,” Clarke teased.

“Well officially your dork and sap,” Lexa shot back.

“Well as you said yourself half officially,” Clarke called back to earlier smilingly.

“Meh semantics.” Lexa grinned before kissing her senseless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: What star sign are you?
> 
> Answer: I’m a Taurus 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, I have other fics you can also read.
> 
> As always Kudos and comments are welcomed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are at chapter 10, wow!
> 
> Thanks for everyone that stuck with this story, to those people who didn’t thank you too for giving it a read as well.

The party was calming down, most of the guest have gone home, the ones that are still here were getting ready to leave as well.

During the party, Clarke had the pleasure of meeting Anya in a more casual capacity rather than as parent and teacher of Tris. It was nice, she could see how Lexa and Anya were close, they were very loyal to each other.

They both had the shared connection of being best friends of Lexa and caring for her deeply, so it was fun for Clarke to exchange stories of their experiences with Lexa.

Anya was as eager as Clarke hearing stories of Lexa, Anya always wondered what type of child Lexa was, the first meeting of Lexa she had was a shell of a human, barley doing the minimum to survive. Hearing the wild stories added so much more to the memory of Lexa she has now, her memory of Lexa now of being full of life and the most human out of all of them, she feels so much even if other people thinks she’s ruthless when it comes to business. She stoic in business because she cares, she cares that people are getting the best they can, people are not being swindled and taken advantage of, she will give it straight to any partners or business people that try to do business with her that want to do the bare minimum while getting a big pay day.

Its always been people before business and that’s why she thrives, people trust her and her companies. One example this is shown by is never caving to Titus’ proposal of going into the firearms and weaponry business.

Eventually Anya had to leave taking Tris with her, Raven and Octavia followed suit half an hour later after helping clean up.

The only people that were left were Clarke, her parents, Lexa, Aden and Madi.

Lexa was laying on the couch with Aden and Madi both laying with her on either side, one arm around Lexa, they were all a sleep.

Clarke was not surprised, they were all playing nonstop all day, she truly felt for Lexa and appreciated her for making the kids happy without ever complaining or saying no to them.

Clarke had to intervene a couple times to get Lexa to have a break.

But now, like the other times that day, she was watching Lexa and the kids, she couldn’t help it, it felt like her life was coming together, she had everything she ever wanted, a happy kid and a partner that she thought she would never get to see again.

Clarke parents were watching Clarke with a smile knowing that their daughter was genuinely happy, after a moment they went to her.

“Hey kiddo,” Jake greeted.

“Hey mum, hey dad,” Clarke turned to them to reply back.

“They tired out?” Jake said indicating to Lexa and the kids.

Clarke chuckled turning back to the sight, “Yes.”

“She’s good with them,” Abby observed from all the times Lexa was around the children.

Clarke hummed in agreement.

“So, me and your mother noticed something new.”

“What’s that?” she inquired.

“Oh, I don’t know, the new addition to you hand,” Jake raised his eyebrow.

Clarke looked down at the ring Lexa ‘proposed’ with, “It’s not what it looks like,” she told them.

“Really because that looks like an engagement ring?” her mother interjected.

Clarke then went on to explain the whole story of that morning, and with it being a semi proposal/promise of the future.

Abby whistled, “One hell of a promise ring I must say.”

“So, your saying if I gave her the talk she would have proposed to you in front of me, darn missed an opportunity.” Jake feigned looking sad exaggerating it greatly.

Clarke laughed, “Dad really?”

“Come on it would have been cool to see.”

Mum and Dad, the biggest supporters of their relationship.

They found out Clarke and Lexa were in a relationship when it was overtly obvious when it was moving day, she and Lexa could not keep their eyes off of each other and parents just know, they know everything.

So, there was not really a reason to hide anything with them. They were over the moon, they have been hoping years ago that they would be a couple, so the revelation was a great welcoming surprise.

“How long have they been passed out?” Her mother asked.

“Like twenty minutes or so, I’m going to get them upstairs to bed though.”

“That’s a good idea, we are probably going to head off too,” said Abby.

“You can stay if you want, Lexa and Aden are staying the night, your welcome to as well,” Clarke offered, having her family together always made Clarke happy, with them living in the same city was a gift.

“Wouldn’t Lexa be taking the guest room?” Jake smirked.

“Umm no she will be staying with me,” Clarke face lightly flushed.

“Oooohhh” Jake said acting like a child.

“Dad stop acting like a kid, when did I become the adult.”

Clarke's mother just laughed, “Come on Jake, let her be.”

“Fine, fine,” He eventually settled down.

“Your worse than Raven.” She loved that her dad was not the serious type and can joke around.

Jake gasped, “Thank you, but seriously I’m happy for you kiddo, Lexa is a good kid and you deserve each other.”

“Thank you dad, Thank you mum.”

“Need any help with getting them to bed?” Abby asked.

“No, its fine I got it,” Clarke dismissed the offer.

With that her parents went to the bed in the guest room.

Clarke went over to the sleeping trio, she could not help but take a couple photos before trying to get them up.

Clarke did not want to disturb them so she tried to pick up Aden and take him to where he was sleeping, but Lexa tighten her hold on him when she did.

She is definitely protective even a sleep it seemed, Clarke loved that about her.

Clarke stroked Lexa's hair, “Baby,” Stirring her from her slumber.

Lexa’s eyes fluttered open, and she hummed in greeting.

“Why don’t we get you all to bed?”

“Yeah sounds good,” Lexa sleepily said.

“I’ll take Aden, you take Madi?” Clarke asked.

“Okay,” Lexa yawned.

Clarke carefully took Aden making sure he did not wake up and took him upstairs, leaving Lexa and Madi on the couch.

Lexa gently got up with Madi, Madi instinctively wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck and legs around her waist.

Lexa slowly walked the stairs and got to Madi’s room, she peeled the covers and placed Madi down, when she went to get up Madi's hold tightened, “Are you leaving?”

Lexa pulled back slightly so she can see Madi properly, “No squid, remember I’m staying the night.”

“Okay,” Madi was nearly fully a sleep, barely holding it together.

“And besides, I didn’t get to make you a birthday breakfast, so have to make you that tomorrow,” Lexa said.

Maid let out a sleepy, “Yay.”

“You had fun today?” Lexa asked.

“The bestest,” Madi yawned.

“I’m happy to hear that, why don’t you get some sleep so you can be wide awake for breakfast tomorrow.”

Madi hummed and let go of Lexa and closed her eyes fully.

Lexa placed a good night kiss on Madi's forehead.

Lexa got a sense of Deja vu, her dad always used to kiss her forehead when she went to sleep, she never would have imagined being on the other side of it. She liked it, caring for someone deeply and wanting to protect them from the world.

When she pulled back from her forehead she heard Madi say, “My Lexa,” then she snuggled into bed to get more comfortable. 

Lexa smiled, like mother like daughter.

She left the room to find Clarke outside.

“Us griffins need their Lexa it seems,” Clarke heard the whole conversation between the two, Lexa and Madi had a special bond that Clarke liked watching unfold.

“And I need my Griffins,” Lexa winked.

They both walked hand in hand to Clarke's room, Lexa sat on the bed and hummed enjoying the moment and that it was the end of the day.

“You tired,” Clarke asked still stood up in front Lexa.

“A little.”

“So, you want your present now or tomorrow?” Clarke asked knowing exactly what the answer would be.

Lexa straightened up and grinned, “Oh I’m never tired for that.”

“Why don’t you come here and unwrap me then?”

“My pleasure.”

A time later, they laid in bed naked basking in each other smiling, “Like I said, best birthday ever,” Lexa smiled.

Clarke chuckled, “And many more to come.”

“Oh, I hope so” Lexa added.

“Brings back good memories when we were young,” Clarke reminisced on their first time.

“Hopefully better.” Lexa softly laughed.

“Definitely.”

“For someone that had not had sex in over a decade, colour me impressed.”

“Why thank you,” Clarke accepting the praise gladly.

“God I was so happy and giddy with you when we were teens” Lexa thinking back also, to the times they were together, she was like putty when it came to Clarke.

“Same.”

“Everyone knew I was in love with you,” Lexa revealed.

Clarke went quiet for a second and looked directly into Lexa's eyes before saying, “Was?”

Lexa looking as intensely, “Am.”

“Still?”

“Always,” Lexa broke the intensity with a small smile.

“I love you too.”

Lexa pressed her lips to Clarke, “Never stopped loving you,” she whispered.

Clarke then started laughing, breaking the soft intimate moment.

“What so funny?” Lexa queried.

“Sorry, it’s just that, it’s that the first time we said I love you to each other in a more romantic sense.”

“I guess it is,” still confused with Clarke laughing.

Clarke continued, “And that we say it after we kinda of got engaged and not before.”

Lexa was onboard with Clarke now, it was pretty funny how they have done things, losing their virginity together first, becoming girlfriends years later, getting ‘engaged’ and now just saying ‘I love you’, “When have we done anything in order.”

“That’s true,” Clarke snuggled up close, “I heard you making breakfast in the morning.”

“Well I did promise Madi,” Lexa replied.

“Could I get in on that?”

“If you play your cards right,” Lexa said smugly.

Clarke instantly straddled Lexa and pinned her arms above her head, “What about know?” it was Clarke's turn to be smug.

“Yes,” Lexa said with no hesitation.

“Ready for round number…I don’t know?” Clarke asked lowly and close to Lexa’s lips.

_Best birthday ever_, Lexa thought again. “Oh definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Haven’t asked in a while, but what books would you recommend 
> 
> Answer: I’ll recommend Breaking Legacies by Zoe Reed, Endgame by Zoe Reed, well anything really by that author, a book I’m going to be reading is Crier’s War by Nina Varela so I’ll let you know on that one.
> 
> Didn’t write smut sorry, didn’t think I would do it it justice. If you want to write one and post it go ahead, would be happy to read it :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, I have other fics you can also read.
> 
> As always Kudos and comments are welcomed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thanks for all the love and support, this story is nearly at a 1000 Kudos and my first story ‘Humming Her Way Into My Heart’ is nearly at 2000. I can not believe it really, so thank you again.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Lexa played with the strands of a sleeping Clarke’s hair laid on her chest, they were clothed once again after their activities, they did not want to risk the kids coming in even if Madi was well behaved.

It was the morning after and Lexa’s body clock woke her up on the usual hour, even though it was the weekend and no work on the weekends, a rule she implemented.

Lexa was thinking back on yesterday and how the birthday celebrations went during the day, even if it was not her party, she felt the love all the same.

Having all the important people in her life in one spot was not something she got to have often.

Madi asking her to blow the candles with her totally took her by surprise, she was simply happy to watch, but having Madi wanting to share her birthday with her made her heart soar. She would have let Madi have the day for herself and be all about her, but for the kid to include her showed that Madi was selfless for her age and had a big heart, like another kid she knew.

Lexa got lucky with the kids she has in her life for sure, Tris, Aden and now Madi was added to that list.

Her thoughts got interrupted when she felt Clarke stir in her arms, “Good morning my love,” she greeted her.

Clarke hummed, “Say that again.”

Lexa chuckled giddily, “Good morning, my, love.” emphasising the last words.

Clarke snuggled closer kissing Lexa’s neck, “Good morning to you too, you had fun yesterday?”

Lexa smirked “Oh I did, best night ever.”

Clarke laughed, “I meant the birthday, but yes I had fun too.”

Lex blushed lightly, “Oh yeah, birthday was great too.”

“Well I know where your mind is at this morning,” said Clarke.

Lexa defended herself by saying, “Come on, how can it not be after what we did.”

“I feel like I’m going to be a horny teenager around you.”

“I’m not complaining.”

“Of course, you wouldn’t,” Clarke chuckled.

“So, what’s your plans for today,” Lexa asked instead.

“Got do some planning for the classes coming up, you?” Clarke asked back.

“Same with work, but not that much. So, I was wondering if you and Madi would like to come over and we can do work there and relax afterwards.”

“That sounds good, ooh I get to finally see your house,” said Clarke.

“Oh yeah, you have not visited yet have you.”

“Not yet, usually you pick up and drop off Madi, which again thank you.”

Lexa waved off the thanks, but the statement was true, Clarke never actually got the chance to visit, Lexa was always the one to go to theirs as it was close to Aden’s.

“Well we can continue what we did last night over at mine if that’s the case,” Lexa wiggled her eyebrows.

“If you play your cards right,” she sent Lexa's words from last night right back at her.

“You won’t be able to hold on for that long,” Lexa hit back smiling.

Clarke grunted and buried her face further into Lexa's shoulder, “Your right.”

It was kind of exciting for Lexa that Clarke was going to be at her place, “Would you want to stay over the night, you and Madi of course.”

“It’s school day tomorrow,” Clarke thought out loud.

“I can drop you both off tomorrow. Indra is picking up Aden afterschool as they have plans together, so I can pick you up as well,” Lexa asked trying not to sound too eager.

“You drive a hard bargain,” Clarke thought for a moment or two, she couldn’t say no to the offer and it seemed like Lexa has thought about it as well.

“Madi is going to be over the moon.”

“Is that yes,” Lexa peaked up.

“Yes, that is a yes.” Clarke confirmed.

Lexa rolled them over so she was laying on top of Clarke, with her forearms on either side of Clarke head, “I am one happy woman,” she leaned down giving Clarke a tender kiss.

“Before this goes anywhere, I think we should head down, there are other people in the house that would need our attention.”

“I think the kids will be fine for a bit,” leaned down going for another kiss but was stopped, making Lexa pout.

Clarke laughed, “My parents would be waiting for us and they-”

Lexa sat up straddling her, looking down at Clarke wide eyed, “Wait your parents are here?”

“Yes, you were asleep on the couch with the kids when they went to bed, why?” Clarke not seeing the problem at all with Lexa’s reaction.

Lexa definitely did not know that piece of information, she thought they went home with the rest of the guests.

She groaned and laid back down on Clarke, face on her chest, “I don’t know, it’s your parents and we basically had sex all night into the morning.” Trying to get her thoughts across, they never had sex together when Clarke's parents were in the house before. This solidified what they talked about the night before, they did everything out of order, usually their teens self would be nervous about being caught.

“Oh yes we did,” Clarke said instead.

“Clarke.”

“Lexa we’re adults, I can have sex with my girlfriend if I want and we were quiet…well I think we were.”

“That’s not helping, how are you not more bothered about this?”

“Because I love you and that’s all I care about right now,” Clarke's been apart from her too long to care about other people.

That totally disarmed Lexa, “I love you too.”

After a few more minutes bathing in each other’s company Clarke said, “So, what’s for breakfast?”

“Madi’s favourite and it seems like I’ll be feeding two more now.”

“We should go down and get that sorted, but first shower, care to join?” Clarke already getting up from under Lexa.

“Of course.” She followed suit.

Breakfast was not awkward at all with Clarke's parents, they did not suspect a thing, it probably helped that their room was the furthest from Clarke's room.

The family meal went great everyone was happy with what Lexa had given them, especially Madi.

When Lexa was doing the cleaning up, Jake came to help even though Lexa insisted he did not have to.

The first words that came out his mouth were, “So Lexa, what are your intentions with my daughter?”

Lexa cringed instantly, “Oh god.”

Jake laughed, “What no proposing in front of me?”

“A little too late for that, beside Clarke's not here.” She shot back matching the laugh.

“Thought that was more like a promise.”

“It is, kind of, more like half I would say. Just need to find a perfect pebble,” the perfect one she would fine, it’s a little crazy how they are doing it, but it would be a great story to tell in the future if people asked.

“Ah yeah she mentioned the penguin method,” Jake loved that Lexa and he can be open with each other and nothing has changed between them, he felt more protective of her even if she didn’t need it. It was his paternal instincts.

“Yep she already has the ring, so that part is sorted.”

“I’m happy and proud of you kiddo, I know your dad would be too.” The one thing Jake regrets is not keeping in touch with Gustus as he disappeared from their lives too, he wished he tried harder, Jake was not going to make the same mistake twice with Lexa.

She did not expect the conversation to turn there, “I only wish he was here to witness this all.”

“Oh, he is, he’ll always be watching over you and Aden.”

“I hope so, thank you pops,” sometimes Lexa needed a reminder that there were other people watching over her too.

“Anytime kiddo, I’ll see you tomorrow at work.”

“Yes, still weird to me that I’m your boss, I will always picture myself as that little girl compared to you.”

“Well from what I see, is that the little girl I know has grown into a fine wonderful woman that anyone would be lucky enough to call their daughter in law.”

Clarke collected an overnight bag and packed generously for all occasions that could happen. She also got all the things she needed for work and for Madi to take to school, she double checked everything making sure she did not miss anything out.

“Clarke it’ll be fine, Madi has some clothes at my place that she left from sleepovers, I had them washed.” Every time she slept over, there would always be clothes that she offered to wash for next time, so she didn’t need to be lugging so many bags around.

“I know I just like to be prepared,” it was the mother in her, she just couldn’t be underprepared, Madi could make a mess on her clothes, there were a thousand different sceneries that needed her to be on top of things. It was also a distraction from her being overwhelmed with giddiness about staying over at Lexa's place for the first time.

“You told Madi she’s staying over?” Lexa asked.

“Not yet, was going to wait after we drop off Aden.” Clarke didn’t want to make the boy jealous.

“Aden knows, told him I’m going to treat him to a big treat to make up for it, he hasn’t told her yet, promised not to.

“That kid is something else,” Clarke thought out loud, usually if a kid was told that their friend was having a sleepover with their sister they would throw a strop.

“He is, love him to bits.”

Clarke has gone to know Aden well and not just as a student, with him being Madi’s best friend he has spent a lot of time at her house, knowing what she does know now, she could definitely see the similarities between the siblings, no wonder she liked Aden so quickly.

“Alright let’s go.”

Lexa took hold some of the bags Clarke packed and started walking to Aden's house to drop him off.

When they got to Aden’s, Lexa gave Madi the keys to her car to get in while she finished speaking to Indra.

Once the conversation came to an end, Lexa and Clarke walked to the car.

When she reached the car, she turned to Clarke and noticed she stopped a couple steps back.

“Clarke?” Lexa furrowed her brows at the sudden stop.

“No way,” she breathed out, “Is that what I think it is?”

Lexa followed her gaze, “Oh, the car?”

“Is that the new roadster, that’s not even out yet,” Clarke wasn’t a car nut, but Raven has been talking her ear off about this car, so she practically knew everything about it.

“Yeah.”

“How?” Clarke finally asked looking at her girlfriend.

Lexa turned and leaned against the car facing her, “Musky boy has a deal with one of my companies, getting parts for cheap for his rockets, in return as a gift he gave me the car.” Lexa loved space and the idea of space travel, so it was a no brainer for her, she did not ask really anything in return apart from VIP viewing of the launches anytime whenever. The car came at her by surprise, she gladly accepted, who wouldn’t.

Clarke again in amazement, “Again no way, how cool!”

Clarke walked around the car a couple times looking at everything.

“Can I get in?” Clarke asked excitedly.

Lexa chuckled, “How else do you think we are getting to my place.”

“Oh yeah,” Clarke went to the passenger seat and opened it to find Madi there, “skedaddle kid, to the back.”

“But mum,” Madi whined.

“Hey this is my first time in the car, I’ll give you ice cream later,” Clarke bribed her.

“Deal.” Madi accepted straight away, anything for ice cream.

Lexa just laughed and got in the driver seat, “Alright, children you ready?”

“Lexa can we go fast mode as mum is here now,” Madi asked form the back.

“Wait you haven’t done that yet,” said Clarke.

“I didn’t want to do it without your consent and made a deal with Madi when you’re here with us we shall do it,” Clarke loved her even more, looking out for her kid and thinking about her too.

“Well I’m all for it, let’s go,” Clarke said bouncing in her seat.

“When we get closer to home, there’s a safe stretch of road that no one else will be on,” after looking at Clarke's confused face she said, “I own it.”

“Oh ok, cool, yeah that’s cool,” Clarke was still getting used to fact that Lexa has money, in her defence it was only yesterday when she found out about it.

With that Lexa drove off and as promised Lexa kicked into higher gear when she got to the straight road that she talked about earlier, the Griffins definitely did not expect it, it was like going on a rollercoaster. She did it a couple time to appease the pair.

They were giggling the whole time.

After the adrenaline and excitement died down, the house came to view. Lexa couldn’t help but look at Clarke’s reaction, just like the reveal of the car Clarke's face was in pure wonderment and shock, “She wasn’t kidding,” was what Clarke said.

“Kidding about what?”

“You do own a forest and a mansion,” Madi was right Clarke thought, it wasn’t an over exaggeration of a child’s imagination.

“The kid doesn’t lie,” they both heard Madi say I told you from the back.

Clarke recognised this stretch of land, “Wait I thought this forest was meant to be cut down and something was planned to be built here?” Clarke remembered briefly reading about in the news.

“It was, I brought it too,” the forest that was part of her house now was originally going to be stripped and cut to be made place for an oil factory/power plant, Lexa was not a fan of that and made an offer they couldn’t refuse. To sweeten the deal, she opened a renewable powerplant near by repurposing an abandoned building so all parties were happy.

“You did?”

“Yes, I was not going sit around an see such a beautiful forest be wiped out for something so archaic. I also bought the land next to it and built my house on that.”

“You are incredible.”

Lexa lightly chuckled, “I’m not that great, but thank you.”

Clarke had this charged look of wanting kiss her, Lexa quickly looked at her again and mouthed _later_ and parked the car in the garage.

Getting out the car, Clarke told Madi to help them with their bags.

“What is the bags mum?” Madi titled her head.

Clarke totally forgot to tell Madi why they were here, the car and house completely threw her off, “We are sleeping over at Lexa's today and she kindly offered us to take us to school tomorrow also.”

Madi gasped, “Really,” she then screeched and jumped into her mother’s arms, “Thank you!”

Clark kissed the side of her head. “Remember to thank Lexa for letting us stay here too.” 

Madi turned in Clarke's arm to look at Lexa and said, “Thank you Lexa, you’re the best.”

Madi didn’t come over on the usually Friday with it being her party the next day, she did miss having the rugrats around her house, “Truly no trouble at all, I love having you here and you too Clarke, finally good to have you here also,” she winked at her loves walking them into the house as a trio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Space travel, would you? Let’s say everything is reliable and has the same risk as normal flight would you travel by rockets and travel through space or even point to point travel on earth like airplanes.
> 
> Mine: I love space, seeing earth from a macro perspective and just as a whole would be awesome. Then people would realise that we all live on the same planet and that the borders are invisible lines that people made up. Woah got to deep there for a second ahah. Plus visiting mars and other planets would be cool.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, I have other fics you can also read.
> 
> As always Kudos and comments are welcomed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow over a 1000 Kudos, Thank you very much.
> 
> Every comment and kudo and read means a lot.
> 
> Enjoy!

Clarke walked in the house like a kid in a candy shop, looking everywhere wide eyed. She never stepped in a mansion before, her house could be fitted in Lexa's house like tenfold, maybe she was exaggerating a bit, but still did not take away from the fact it was massive.

“Mum,” Madi tugged on Clarke’s hand, “Come see my room.”

“Your room?”

“Yeah,” Madi nodded enthusiastically.

Clarke looked to Lexa, she found her looking sheepish and cheeks redden, “Sure,” she said.

“Wait! Let me see how it looks first it’s been ages,” dragging out the word ages, she ran upstairs without giving Clarke time to respond.

“What just happened,” Clarke laughed.

“Well I might have gave her one of the guest rooms as her own when she stays over,” she had too many rooms and Madi stayed in the same room every time she came over it was a no brainier for her.

“Oh okay,” was all Clarke said.

Lexa didn’t know if she crossed a boundary, now she was second guessing if it was a good idea, “I just thought, with us talking about the sleepovers on Fridays being a more permanent fixture that she should come to something more permanent as well, something hers when she stays over and-”

“Lexa,” Clarke interrupted Lexa’s adorable ramble.

“What?”

“I’m not mad, I think its great and thoughtful of you,” she could never be mad at Lexa.

“Oh. Thanks.”

Clarke chuckled, “What you thought I would be mad about it?”

“Well I didn’t, then you didn’t react with you face when I asked about it.” Lexa stated.

“Sorry, just wasn’t expecting it,” Clarke wrapped her arms round Lexa's waist, “like we stated a hundred times, we are doing things backwards.”

“We are,” Lexa agreed.

“She has a room in your house before we even moved into together.”

Lexa hummed in agreement and smiled wide, she was thinking about the future and them living as a family together, that is a future Lexa could look forward to.

“What got you smiling?” Clarke asked.

“The future, you and Madi.”

“Hopefully they are not separate, but thought of together.”

“For sure, you and Madi are my future.”

Clarke smirked, “Like I said you are my biggest sap.”

Before Lexa could respond to Clarke's teasing, Madi shouted from upstairs, “Mum! You can come now!”

“Come let’s go see the squid,” taking Clarke's hand.

“What does she need to get ready for? how much has she personalised it?”

“We spent an evening or two making It too her liking, we are not finished yet, we just done the main parts.” Remembering back to when they were making the room, Aden, Madi and her were having so much fun doing it.

“Really?”

“You’ll see,” Lexa winked.

Clarke confusingly followed Lexa up the stairs, she would need to get a tour of the place after seeing Madi’s room if she was going to stay the night, she’ll need to know where things were if she had to get up on the middle of the night.

Lexa stopped at the door that looked different to the other doors in the house, it had Madi’s name painted on.

“Let me guess Madi’s door,” Clarke joked.

“Ha ha,” Lexa smiled.

“Squid you ready,” Lexa asked through the door.

“Yes! Mum knock on the door.”

Clarke played along and knocked on the door.

“Who is it? Kidding,” and the door opened wide revealing Madi.

Madi stepped to side opened her arms motioning her mother in.

“After you,” Lexa said.

Clarke stepped in and looked around, the room was absolutely big, way bigger than Madi’s room at home, almost double.

The walls of the room of course had adorable cartoon squids painted on them with big eyes, Clarke laughed, “of course it does.”

On the other side was a griffin and a forest drawn and painted on, she could see it was Madi's work as it was the thing Madi could draw well, Clarke was the one who taught her being it their last name.

“Okay I’m impressed.”

“It’s not done, but it’s a start, maybe you can help and paint some animals or landscapes too,” Lexa knew that Clarke was great at art from when younger, and she knew that Clarke still does them as a hobby on the side.

Madi was hugging Lexa's waist looking up at her, “Thank you again Lexa, it’s the coolest.”

“Anything for you squid,” Lexa tousled Madi’s hair.

“Well it seems like I’ll be staying in this room as it is so cool.” Clarke said as she sat on the bed.

Madi jerked her head towards her mother, “What no, mum, this is my room.”

“But this room is awesome,” continuing to tease her daughter.

“You can sleep in Lexa’s room and I stay here.”

“Oh really.”

“Yeah, you best friends have a sleepover while I sleep here in my super-duper cool room.”

Lexa smiled to herself and had to bite her tongue from making a lewd comment in front of the kid.

They will eventually need to tell Madi the nature of Clarke's and her relationship and that it is more than just ‘best friends’ but that will come later on.

Clarke pouted at Madi, “If you say so, are you okay with me sleeping in your room Lexa” she grinned at her.

“We have guest room if you want,” she paused for a coupe seconds, “Yes I’m okay with it,” she stuck her tongue out at her.

Clarke grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it at Lexa, “Good.”

Madi took this as an opportunity and started a pillow fight, all three of them giggling playing together joining in.

After their little play session, Lexa finally gave Clarke the tour, Madi also helped giving it a child’s flair with her own unique take and stories of what she done in the places, like the garden and how she scored so many goals playing soccer or jumping so high on the trampoline. Also Naming shows she watched in the living room, types of food Lexa cooked in kitchen and all the places that she hidden when playing hide and seek.

Clarke enjoyed it all. The commentary from Madi and seeing where Lexa lives.

Seeing someone’s home can tell a lot about a person, and to Clarke seeing more of Lexa was always a good thing.

At the end of the tour she had to put her mother face on and told Madi that Lexa and she had to work for a bit and that they could not play straight away.

Madi face immediately turned sad, she wanted to play so much, she likes playing with Lexa, she’s so fun and also with her mum, them all playing together is the best.

Lexa couldn’t handle it and had to do something to turn that frown upside down, she knelt down to Madi’s height, “Hey Madi, I got a surprise for you while we work, if you want that is.”

That piqued Madi's interest a little, “A surprise?”

“Yes, there might be a Lego set under your bed if you go look for it.”

Madi gasped and smiled wide, “Really!”

“Yes, so you could build that while we work if you want,” Lexa proposed.

“Yes, I want, can I go build now.” Madi now eager and excited, a difference from how she felt not even a second ago.

“Of course, my squid.”

Madi ran off to find her new Lego set to go and assemble it.

Clarke gave her look when she got up from her spot.

“What?” Lexa asked.

“You got her another present.”

“Technically this is the only gift that is physical,” she tried to defend herself.

“Your making me look bad,” Clarke pouted.

“Aww come on your never bad, I’m sorry I can’t say no to her ever and that sad face it’s my weakness, and that pout as well, stop it.”

Clarke pouted harder making Lexa groan which in turn made Clarke grin, “Good to know.”

“Double Griffin trouble,” Lexa murmured.

“What was that.”

“Nothing, want to work in my office or down here?” Lexa asked.

“Here sounds good,” Clarke answered.

“I’ll join you if you don’t mind the company.”

“I’ll be happy with the company.”

The day went as expected, while the pair were working Madi was building her new set, Lexa might have got distracted a couple times and helped Madi before Clarke reminded her that the quicker she finished the more time she could play with Madi.

With that Lexa finished her work in record time, she loves Legos as much as Madi and needed to be with her through the whole process, Madi was also willing to make it a project between the two.

The next day as promised, she dropped the Griffins of at school, the thing that was funny to Lexa about the whole thing was that she never actually dropped someone off in the morning before and If she ever thought to do so she would have imagined dropping off Aden and not Madi and Clarke.

Indra echoed this when she met her dropping Aden off, they both laughed about the situation talking about how life can be strange and wonderful sometimes.

“Want to get some coffee before work,” Indra asked.

“Would love some, we can talk about the upcoming project as well.”

“Sounds great.”

Indra was a well-known lawyer, she is one of the tops. They both have worked together in numerous deals, Lexa would come to her always when she ever needed legal expertise and things out of her knowledge.

So, it was not unusual for them to talk about work when together, but they have made it a rule between them when they were together as family at home that work would not be the prevalent topic of discussion. As sometimes when you have family members that you also work with its hard to separate work from personal.

During work Lexa was reminiscing about the last month of her life, it was a stark difference before she had met Madi and Clarke, she wonders what might have been if she had never met that lost little girl crying for her mother, would she had met Clarke in some other way. With Madi and Aden being friends they would have eventually met but for how long, she already spent three years not knowing they were living here. In a weird way she was glad that Madi lost her mother as they both found something that day.

_Family_

Family has always been important to Lexa, after her dad died, she tried to keep them close as possible but along the way she lost sight of that. That day changed everything, she began being more involved in Indra's and Aden life more, seeing the bigger picture of what’s important rather than wasting her time on plans that were not close in comparison.

She also thought about the day she just had before and the morning that just happened with Clarke and Madi staying over at her house, it felt normal as its always been like they lived together, she was giddy for a future where it was actually true.

When work finished Lexa picked them up, took them back to hers.

They were only meant to stay the Sunday night, but somehow into turned into to two nights then three. Eventually they did need to go back home and Lexa did just that in the middle of the week.

During the next month Clarke and Lexa grew even closer as a pair, they would make plans for each other, whether it is Lexa cooking for her, going out for dinner, doing fun activities or just being with each other. Sometimes that included Madi and sometimes it was just them on their own.

The topic of conversation that always was on both of their minds was when was it the right time to tell Madi about them, in Clarke's mind she didn’t want Madi to think she was taking away a best friend from her and that Lexa was all Clarke's now, but there were other reasons maybe she was delaying it, she loved the one on one time without people pestering them about the relationship. But that seemed to change quickly and the way they announced it to Madi was not how they expected it to go.

At the moment Lexa, Clarke and Madi were at Lexa's house after coming home from school. Aden was at his grandparents’ house.

Clarke noted to Lexa that Madi was acting off lunch onwards and Lexa noticed the same when she picked them up.

Clarke tried to talk to Madi about it, but she refused and said that she might talk to Lexa, it did hurt a little for Clarke to hear that, but was glad she would talk to someone she trusted equally.

“I’ll see what I can do baby,” Lexa told her.

“Thank you, she doesn’t have a fever or anything so I know she is not sick.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure it’s nothing bad,” Lexa tried to calm Clarke’s nerves and fears.

Clarke gave her chaste kiss and said thanks once again before leaving her outside Madi's door.

Lexa knocked on the door and she received silence back.

She waited a second more before saying “Madi can I come in?”

She heard faint hum, she took that as an invitation, she went in and saw Madi hugging a pillow looking not sure of herself, confused and a little afraid.

Not a face she would associate with the lively kid, Lexa did not like seeing that on Madi.

“Hey,” she sat next to Madi on her bed, “What’s wrong?”

Madi did not answer her.

Madi did not look at her once since she stepped in the room.

“You know you can tell me anything right,” said Lexa.

Madi nodded still not looking at her, “I wont judge you or tell you off if you think you did something wrong,” Lexa continued, not knowing what the problem with the little girl was.

Madi opened her mouth a couple times and closed them before saying, “Me and Aden kissed,” She said in an almost whisper.

Lexa tried to hide her surprise but was failing miserably “Oh okay,” she was not prepared for that, now she was in a tough spot. Aden was her brother and Madi was her…she does not know what their relationship was, but she cared very much for her and did not know what to say.

It was a good thing that Madi still was not looking at her to notice the surprise.

Lexa went for, “That’s good right?” which resulted in Madi shrugging her shoulders looking further down, playing with the tops of her sock.

“Did he kiss you?” if Aden went for an unasked-for kiss, she would need to talk with him, it did not sound like him but if he did-

Madi shook her head. Okay so Aden did not initiate it Lexa thought.

“You kissed him,” Lexa thought out loud.

Madi nodded.

Madi initiated it, but did not seem happy about it, maybe there was someone else she was interested in, so she asked, “So did you want to kiss someone else?”

Madi shrugged, but it was a hesitant shrug, it seemed like she wanted to say more.

“Another boy?” Madi shook her head no.

Lexa was not getting anywhere, so far she got out of it was she was the one who kissed Aden but was upset about it, there’s someone else she wanted to kiss but no boy in her class, then it clicked, _God I’m slow_ she thought.

“What about a girl?” as soon as Lexa said that Madi finally looked at her with wide eyes.

“Oh Madi, come her,” Madi rushed into her arms pressing her face into the crook of her neck, “You know there’s nothing wrong with liking girls right.”

Madi finally said her first words to her since she entered the room, “I know, you like girls and you are the coolest person ever,” she mumbled into her neck.

“So, what’s the matter then,” still not getting why she would be upset about that.

“Mum.”

_Clarke_ what did Clarke have to do with this, “What about her?”

“What if she gets mad at me, or doesn’t like me anymore?” she explained.

That statement confused Lexa very much, why would Clarke be mad at her for liking girls, Clarke would be the last person to be mad at Madi, did Madi not know.

“Hey Madi, you do know your mum is bi right, she likes girls as well.”

Mad pulled back and looked at Lexa with furrowed brows, “Really?”

Clarke was not the type of person to hide it from Madi, maybe she was crossing a line, maybe Clarke did not tell her for a reason? Lexa was just in a state of confusion but the girl in front of her just confided in her and she needed to be here for her.

“Your mum likes girls too.” Lexa repeated.

“She does?”

“Yes, she does,” if only she knew how much, especially the person Madi was talking to currently.

“Oh,” Madi released a breath, rethinking everything.

“Why did you think your mum would be mad at you?” Lexa brushed Madi’s hair out her eyes.

“I don’t know, she never talks about having boyfriends or girlfriends, so I thought…I don’t know I know she had to be with a boy to have me but I never thought…” Madi was clearly just talking for the sake of talking to explain her thoughts.

“Hey, its okay. You just didn’t know, no need to beat yourself up about it.” She comforted her.

“Thank you,” Madi said hugging her again.

“No, thank you for telling me, it was a brave thing to do, living your true self.”

Thinking back on it, Madi’s reaction to Lexa having girlfriend in the past made perfect sense now, her being surprised and intrigued about it at the same time, maybe she did not know other people like her.

“Can you tell mum for me?” asked Madi.

“Are you sure, you don’t want to tell her yourself.”

“No, I’m good now.”

“If you’re one hundred percent sure.” Lexa asked making sure that is what she wants.

“I am, can I play with Legos now.”

Her Madi was back, the light was back on her face. “Of course, you can my squid.”

After talking about everything more, making sure Madi was fully okay and understanding the whole situation, Lexa left Madi on her own.

Lexa stood outside, just taking in what just happened, she would need to talk to Aden at some point to see how he was feeling too.

She should talk to Clarke first she thought, she would be worried about Madi, which after the conversation she just had, she should not be.

Lexa walked into her bedroom knowing Clarke would be there, as she stepped in she saw Clarke sitting on the edge of the bed tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.

As soon as she stepped in Clarke immediately got up, “Well.”

Lexa smiled, “She’s fine, its actually nothing bad.”

Clarke let out a relieved breath, “Good.”

Lexa then said, “I got permission from her to talk to you about it.”

Anyone could clearly see that Clarke and Madi were related with how they both furrowed their brows and other expressions, “Permission?”

“You’ll will understand in a minute.”

“Okay.” Gesturing for her to begin.

Lexa started from the top, “So first Aden and Madi kissed.”

“What, ok wow,” Clarke having the same expression as Lexa when she initially heard that.

“Yep, but there are no feelings there between them, well not on Madi’s sides.” Lexa stated.

“Okay? So, Aden kissed her.”

“No, I’m pretty sure there’s no feelings on his side either, but Madi kissed him.”

“I’m confused,” trying to process the words that were coming out of her girlfriend’s mouth.

“Ok, so here is the big part, well Madi basically came out to me.”

“She did?” Clarke's mouth agape.

“Yes.”

Clarke took that in. She was proud of her daughter, but there was something on her mind, “How come she didn’t come to me about it,” Clarke always made a point that Madi could come and talk to her about anything, but why not this.

“That’s the thing, she thought you would be mad at her or be upset.” Lexa explained.

“Me be mad? Why?” That was ludicrous, she would never be mad at her baby for that, never that.

“She didn’t know you were bi.”

When Clarke didn’t answer and was failing to find the next words, Lexa continued, “She said that the only relationship she knows you had was something with her father, according to her you never talk about relationships so she just assumed you were straight.”

“But you and I…we…” Madi didn’t know about them, “We haven’t told her about us, so she wouldn’t know about that either.”

“Clarke it’s fine.”

“It’s not though, my little girl couldn’t come to me because she didn’t know, I need to tell her,” Clarke decided.

“Tell her about what?” she asked.

“Us.”

“You sure?”

“I am, but it’s your decision too, do you want to tell her?” it was not just her in this, it was both of them.

“Yes, I would be happy to tell her, I think it is time, but ultimately it up to you.”

“It’s time, you want to do it together,” she was a little nervous.

“Always.” Lexa would always do anything with Clarke, ‘always’ was a word she would associate with her.

Clarke put her hand out and Lexa took it, they walked hand in hand to Madi’s room, Clarke knocked and heard Madi say “Come in,” from the other side.

Madi was on the floor with her Lego set Lexa got her as she said she would be.

As soon as Clarke stepped in, she bent down to Madi's height and said, “Come here,” already getting teary eyed.

Madi scurried over and buried herself in Clarke's arm, Clarke said, “I love you, you know that right, no matter what.”

“I know, Lexa told me and I’m sorry.”

“No need to be sorry, you have nothing to apologise for. Never for that.”

Clarke was ready, “Lexa and I have something to tell you also.”

Madi pulled back from the hug looking between Clarke and Lexa, “What’s that?”

“Well me and Lexa, we…”

“What you mother is trying to say,” Lexa took over kneeling down to their height as well, as she could see Clarke was getting emotional, “That as you said before ages ago, me and your mother are best friends, but we are also girlfriends, me and your mother are together.” The secret was out, the most important person to them finally knew.

Madi took a beat to absorb the news then beamed wide and jumped into Lexa’s and Clarke's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: What genre of fiction is your favourite?
> 
> Mine: Definitely Fantasy, with sci-fi also being close.
> 
> Also I said I was reading Crier’s war by Nina Varela in one of the chapters, I definitely recommend, read it in a day and the sequel, Iron Heart, the next day as well.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, I have other fics you can also read.
> 
> As always Kudos and comments are welcomed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love and support on the last chapter, truly means a lot.
> 
> Also this ones a shorter chapter, but hope you like the same.
> 
> Enjoy!

Madi was attached to the hip of her mother and Lexa that whole afternoon and who could blame her, it has been an emotional day for her, coming out to Lexa and her mum, and finding out that her two favourite people were girlfriends.

She felt the love from all directions, them loving her for being who she is, her love for them accepting her, and their love for each other.

It was like the books Madi read about princesses, the true love they always talk about, but in this case her mum’s prince was another princess or even a knight, Madi doesn’t think Lexa would like the idea of being a princess, a knight fits her better.

After knowing the truth, she could see how much the stories were telling the truth, another thought she had was they need to make stories about two princesses because that would be cool. Maybe she could do that.

After the hug in Madi’s bedroom, Clarke and Lexa answered all the questions that Madi had, questions ranging from how long they have been together to do you love each other and more.

They answered the questions as honestly as they could, some of the questions did make Clarke blush and stutter such as when are you getting married, are you going to have another child, those she just answered with, “We will tell you when the time comes,” as a safe answer. Madi was happy with that and did not ask further, which they were both were thankful for.

When they all were sat on the couch watching a movie, Madi had the thought of what was Lexa to her now? Lexa will always be her best friend, they had bracelets to show for that, but now that she was also her mum’s girlfriend. Does that mean that one day she will become her mum as well? Lexa would be a cool mum. She would be extremely happy with that prospect.

“What got you all smiley,” Lexa asked bumping her shoulder with her.

Madi didn’t realise she was smiling, “Can’t tell.”

“Why’s that, squid,” Lexa asked.

“Don’t want to jinx it.”

“Okay,” Lexa did not probe her anymore.

Madi snuggled closer to her taking Lexa's arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, yes she would be a cool mum. Lexa in turn kissed the top of Madi’s head and went back to watching the screen.

Clarke watched this little interaction from the other side of Lexa, she could not help it. Anytime her daughter and Lexa were together, her eyes always wondered to them. Without knowing she was thinking the same thing as Madi, Lexa would be a great mother.

Later in the night after them both putting Madi to bed, but not before reading together a new book Madi had received. She was persistent that she wanted all them of them to read it to her before she went to sleep, and as always Lexa could not deny her of that, so she agreed.

Lexa and Clarke were now in Lexa’s room in her bed. Lexa laid on her back, with Clarke snuggled into her side. Lexa trailing patterns into Clarke's arms with her fingers.

“I can here you thinking,” said Clarke.

“Just replaying the day back in my head,” the day was one Lexa will remember forever, having someone that trust you so much that they will confide in you was different feeling in general. She felt honoured. And also, them not harbouring what felt like a secret between them and Madi, it was a new chapter in their lives for sure.

“It has been a day a hasn’t it.”

“It has,” Lexa agreed, “A day full of reveals.”

“For the better.” 

“For sure,” Lexa agreed.

“You know what this also means?” Clarke asked Lexa.

“What?”

“Us three going pride will be a blast.” Clarke smiled into Lexa's shoulder.

Lexa beamed as well, “That would be great, Madi never been?”

“Nope.”

“Her first pride, that will be awesome.”

“One big gay family.” Clarke chuckled.

Lexa hummed in agreement, that word again that they associate with each other _family_ that’s what they were.

“Oh god,” Clarke groaned suddenly.

“What?” Lexa said again.

“Nothing just started thinking about Madi dating, I don’t think I can handle it, you need to back me up when the time comes.” She knows that Lexa is like putty in Madi's hands, Lexa is reasonable and will say no when she needs to, but for the most part Lexa was a generous person. So hopefully by then they would have a strong front on what is best for Madi. Which she knew they will, there’s no doubt about that.

“Well she did hint at liking someone,” Lexa revealed, not sure if she mentioned that already to Clarke.

Clarke perched herself with an arm looking at Lexa, “Who?”

Lexa shrugged, “I don’t know, all I know is that there was someone else she wanted to kiss.”

“I need to get to the bottom of this.” Clarke nodded to herself.

Lexa laughed, “Or you can let it happen naturally and she will come to you when it is time,” Lexa said to Clarke rationally.

“Or tell you, don’t forget that as well, she trusts you too.” Clarke smiled, placing a kiss on Lexa's collar bone.

“Or me,” Lexa still does not know how she gained the trust of the newly ten-year-old so quick, with how Clarke and Raven described Madi with meeting new people, she was still surprised.

“There’s also one thing we kind of missed out today and not really talked about that much.”

“What’s that?” Clarke asked.

“Madi had her first kiss.”

“Oh, that’s right!” that seemed like the least of the big reveals that happened today in comparison to coming out, “I’m guessing Aden's too.”

“I think so yeah.”

“Well at least I can have peace of mind that it is with someone good, even if she did want to kiss someone else, how’s Aden’s handling the whole thing.” Clarke could not imagine what Aden was thinking this whole time too, hopefully Indra has a handle on it.

“I don’t know yet, I’m going to go check on him tomorrow or ask Indra,” Lexa then made a face, like she ate something sour.

“What?”

“You know once we get married technically Aden will become her uncle? Uncle in law? Whatever the term is.” Lexa explained the reasoning for the face.

“Yes, well I guess they will be more like step-siblings.”

Ok maybe Clarke did not understand Lexa thoughts, “I don’t think that helps, what is she going to tell people,_ oh my first kiss is with Aden, oh yeah he’s my-”_

Clarke understood now and yes that face Lexa made makes sense now, “Okay yeah, we should probably talk to them about that,” she did not think of that at all when Lexa had told her about the kiss between the kids, that would be an awkward conversation. She did not know how that talk would go, there was not really a manual on that one.

“Let’s move on to a conversation that is less weird for now,” Lexa chuckled.

“Like?” Clarke was happy to move onto a differed topic and think on that for a different day.

“How you staying over has been so great,” which was the truth, before Lexa was just living on her own with a house that had too many floors up and down with too many rooms. Now with the addition of the Griffins sleepover couple nights a week, the house had a new life to it, it felt more like a home. Felt less empty. She would find things that did not belong to her during when they were not here and was excited about it, knowing that they will be back.

“I love staying over too, any extra time with you is always good and I think Madi will agree to that as well,” placing one more kiss higher up into the crook of Lexa's neck, getting an audible reaction from her, she didn’t stop.

“I think she’s more in love with her room when she here.”

“Well it is bigger than her bedroom at home, but you know that’s not true, she loves you more than the room, she’s exited to come here because of you.”

“And I love her too, and I love you…let me show you how much.” Lexa said low, quickly switching the tone of the conversation when Clarke continued to kiss up Lexa's neck.

“You just say the right thing you know that, I love you too, now show me how much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: What movie/tv show do you think had a great/good adaptation from the original source. And also the opposite what had a bad adaptation?
> 
> Mine: Will probably think of more later when I had a hard think about it, but Tomb Raider(Alicia Vikander) was good, the John green books did good on screen in my opinion as well.  
For bad ones, Percy Jackson, The Last Airbender are the biggest ones in my head. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, I have other fics you can also read.
> 
> As always Kudos and comments are welcomed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter so quick
> 
> Just want to say thanks for making my first fan fic ‘Humming Her Way into Her Heart’ to 2000 kudos. Means a lot 
> 
> Enjoy!

Clarke was the first to wake, which was a rare thing when she was sharing a bed with Lexa. Lexa usually like clockwork wakes up by habit at the same time, but with the emotions high of the day before and also with their night activities she could see why Lexa was fast asleep.

She looked down to find that they were both still naked, normally they tried to get dressed before sleeping just in case that there was ever a chance for one of the kids accidently barges in, luckily so far that has not happened.

Lexa was laid on her side with her back to her, she scooted on close feeling the warmth from her bare back, she could stay like this forever. She kissed Lexa's shoulder blade and still not a stir, she must have been drained out.

Clarke slowly got out of bed and started to put clothes on, she decided that she would make breakfast for them, usually Lexa does all the cooking when she ever stayed with her or Lexa staying with them. She wanted to surprise her with breakfast for once.

Once she got fully dressed and stepped out the room, she went down the stairs one floor and heard the flushing of a toilet from Madi's room, she must be awake. Clarke went over and knocked on her door.

She heard footsteps from the other side and the door opening to see her newly awakened daughter.

“Good morning squid,” Clarke greeted her.

“Good morning mummy,” Madi released a yawn, “Where’s Lexa?”

Clarke smiled, even her daughter knew that Lexa was the morning person, “She’s still asleep.”

“Okay.”

“You want to help me make breakfast for her and also us.”

“That sounds good,” Madi said sleepily rubbing the sleep out her eyes.

Madi raised her arms up for her to be lifted, Clarke smilingly shook her head knowing that her daughter was too tired to function in the morning sometimes, especially after the day she had yesterday.

Clarke lifted her up and went down the rest of the stairs walking to the direction of the kitchen.

She placed Madi on the kitchen island counter then asked, “What do you think we should make.”

“Pancakes.” Madi immediately said.

“You always want pancakes,” She really could not blame her, pancakes were always made in the weekends as a special treat. It was their favourite, always has been.

“It’s the best.”

“Okay, as you wish my love,” she booped Madi's nose, receiving a giggle in return.

Clarke got to work and started gathering the ingredients to make breakfast.

Observing Madi since yesterday, she did look a lot lighter and happier, Clarke wondered how long she had been keeping liking girls to herself, Clarke could not dwell on it now and can only look forward. All that matters is that Madi is happy and that has always been her number one priority, no matter what.

Clarke was facing Madi while mixing something in the bowl when she felt arms wrap around her waist, she of course knew who it was, she turned her head to find Lexa, “Good morning,” said Lexa.

What surprised Clarke was that Lexa kissed her, the kiss was not the surprising part, it was the fact that it was their first kiss in front of Madi, she said good morning back. She did not make a big deal out of it because it wasn’t, it shouldn’t be. Madi knows and was happy for them.

Lexa placed her head on Clarke's shoulder while arms still wrapped and looked towards Madi, what she saw was Madi beaming.

“Good morning my squid.”

“Good morning Lexa,” Madi suddenly felt more awake seeing her Mum and Lexa together, she knew that they were together after what they said yesterday, but seeing it properly made it more real. Lexa and her mum were girlfriends, _so cool_.

“I woke to find I was missing my body pillow,” Lexa whispered into Clarke's ear.

“Well it seemed like someone was tired out last night,” Clarke said out loud.

Lexa blushed and buried her head in the crook of Clarke’s neck, “Can you blame me,” she murmured causing Clarke to laugh.

“What’s funny?” Madi asked from the counter.

“Oh, nothing sweety, it’s just Lexa being a goof.”

Lexa then released from Clarke and went to the pan on the hob.

But before she even touched the pan Clarke said, “What are you doing?”

“Helping.”

“Oh, no you’re not,” Clarke clicked her fingers and waved away from the pan, “Away from the station, I’m making you breakfast today.”

“But-”

“No buts.

Lexa put her arms up in surrender and made her way to Madi, “It seems like I’m with my buddy this morning,” Lexa hopped on to the counter and sat next Madi.

Clarke chuckled at the sight, taking her back to the day of Madi's birthday when both of them were sat on the bathroom counter.

Lexa kissed the top of Madi head, “How are you doing squid?”

Madi scooted closer and hugged Lexa's side, “Good, great.”

“That what I love to hear,” Lexa reciprocating the side hug.

Madi's heart was bursting with love, the love for her mother and now her love for Lexa.

All of Madi’s life she has only known one parent and she was fine with that, her mother was the best, she filled both roles and she knew sometimes she was not the best to handle. Her mums loved made up for the missing parent and the love from her aunts and grandparents, so she never needed another parental figure in her life.

But she always imagined what it would be like, she sees her friends and other people with two parents and wanted to know how they lived like. She never knew what it was like until now, the past two months Lexa had looked after her and loved her like how her mother loved her.

Even at the fair when she lost her mum, Lexa cared for her making sure she was ok, holding her hand not losing sight of her.

She cannot imagine life without Lexa anymore.

Lexa felt Madi hug her tighter, she looked down to see Madi eyes glistening.

Lexa immediately concerned, asked, “You okay?”

Madi nodded, “Just really happy,” she was _so_ happy that she couldn’t contain it, “Super happy.”

“Happy tears?”

Madi nodded into Lexa's side.

Clarke overhead the little conversation, she put down the bowl and went over to Madi cradling Madi's head with one hand, “Happy tears are good, too many emotions?”

Madi nodded.

Lexa again kissed the top of Madi's head holding it there, then she echoed the words she heard so many times of her father, “Love you, kiddo.”

The only person left to know about Clarke and Lexa being together was Aden.

The next day when dropping off the Griffins at their house she went over to the Indra's to do just that.

She was not as nervous as she thought she might be, telling Madi took all that pressure off as she was Clarke's daughter and if she wasn’t happy about it then it would be more of a problem.

The only relation with Clarke and Aden was being a teacher and her best friends mum, would Aden have a problem with that? Lexa did not think he would.

But first she had to make sure Aden was ok with the whole Madi kissing him situation.

And to Lexa's surprise Aden was actually okay, apparently Aden already knew about Madi being gay so he was simply confused about the whole situation. He wanted to talk to her, but Madi was keeping him at a distance after that and ran off as soon as Lexa came into the classroom that day to pick her up.

Lexa made sure to relieve Aden of his concerns for her best friend and that she was doing good better than good, she was doing great. She also told him that Clarke and she knew about Madi and that she came out to them.

Lexa noted how good of a best friend Aden was to Madi and how lucky they were to have each other.

She finally told Aden of what Clarke and her relationship was, he was extremely happy, he had the same reaction as Madi. Aden threw his arms around Lexa and hugged her tight.

“Really?” said Aden.

“Yes, I love her so much.”

“Cool!”

Lexa chuckled, “Super cool.”

Out of nowhere Aden said, “Does that mean I don’t have to do homework anymore?”

Lexa was stunned by the question and just immediately laughed, give it to Aden to try and get out of homework after learning about Lexa's relationship with his teacher.

“No, it doesn’t buddy, I might even ask her to double it just because of that.” Lexa still laughing.

“Lexa no, don’t do that.” Aden wide eyed.

Lexa tickled Aden causing him to squeal trying to get out her grasp, “Lexa! mum!” he called out wriggling in Lexa's arm.

“You can’t get out that easily.”

She told all of what happened with Aden to Clarke later when she stayed over at her house, both of them were laying on the bed facing each other.

“Really he said that?” Clarke laughed.

“He did, caught me by surprise, did not expect that at all.”

“I don’t even give them that much homework, definitely going to tease him about it tomorrow.” Said Clarke. That little rugrat, definitely like his sister.

“Please do, I guess dating a teacher does have it perks, knowing what Aden's gets up to and that.”

“Oh, is that the only perk,” Clarke wiggled her eyebrows.

“Definitely not, as you know never really had the ‘having the hots for a teacher’ thing but that definitely has changed.” Lexa was human, she had thoughts of situations.

“Glad to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Just a simple one, what’s your favourite/Lucky number?
> 
> Mine: 24
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, I have other fics you can also read.
> 
> As always Kudos and comments are welcomed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, a lot has happened this week for clexa fans hasn’t it.
> 
> Just want to say seeing Alycia in that costume and make up again made me so happy. Just want to thank her giving this fandom something this year to make 2020 okay.
> 
> Also just realised its been over a year since I started this fic. What! Thank you for everyone that stayed for this journey.
> 
> Definitely also seen a wave of new fics and readers and I’m all for it, welcome everyone.
> 
> Enjoy!

Clarke had not told Lexa yet, today she had the day off from teaching. The school had a special event being held that did not require her to be in as they had more than enough staff to cover.

So, she decided she was going to surprise Lexa with getting her lunch from their favourite place and to top it off some coffee as well.

Clarke has never been to Lexa's workplace before, she was excited to see where the big businesswoman that everyone described Lexa as does her work.

The thought of Lexa in her suit commanding a company did things to Clarke.

Lexa in a suit always did things to Clarke, every time she comes and picks up Aden and Madi, she had to bite her tongue knowing she would say something inappropriate in a school setting and Lexa knew this, teasing her every time it was obvious, which was a lot. She was surprised that Madi and Aden had not caught on to them earlier with the closeness of Lexa and her. With the touches, the stares and just in general. But everything is innocent to kids.

Seeing Lexa at work also meant seeing her dad if he was not busy and had time. She did not really know what his schedule was like, she would need to ask Lexa if it was okay. She does not want to impose on them just because she is dating the boss.

When she arrived at the building, Clarke paused outside and looked up, it was big. It was the biggest building in the city. She had seen this building every time she drives, but never would have guessed it was Lexa's.

Once she finished marvelling she stepped inside with the bag of food and cups of coffee and went to the reception desk to ask where Lexa would be.

The woman at the desk looked up as Clarke stepped up, “Hello, how can I help you?”

“I’m here to see Alexandria woods,” it was weird for Clarke to call Lexa by her full name, in the years she has known Lexa, she thinks she had called Lexa Alexandria maybe like ten times.

“Do you have an appointment with Miss Woods?”

“Uh…no I don’t.”

“I’m sorry I can’t help you, Miss Woods is a busy woman, if you would like to make an appointment I can see when she is available next,” the woman said in a patronising tone.

Clarke already knew that she did not have an appointment, she did not think she needed one. The woman’s tone did not get a rise out of her because she handled worse with a class full of kids.

“If you call her she would…” maybe she should just call Lexa, she knew this woman thought she was just a random person, and to be fair to her she did look it compared to the people in the building.

The woman at the desk looked like this was not the first time she experienced this type of situation. The receptionist inhaled through the nose and said, “Give me a second, I’ll call her assistant,” and went for the phone as she indulged in the request.

“Hello Harper, Oh Anya…”

Clarke perked up at that, Anya would definitely let her through. She should have known she would not get in so easily. Lexa was an important person. She should have made plans beforehand.

“…Yes, there’s someone that came here to see Miss Woods…Yes I have told her that…Her name is…” the woman looked towards Clarke waiting for the information.

“Oh Clarke, Clarke Griffin.” She replied nicely.

“Her name is Clarke griffin…Oh…”

Clarke watched the receptionist’s eyes go wide and mouth agape.

“…Ok, I will do that Miss, sorry to disturb you and I will let her know,” she hung up the phone and looked towards Clarke, “Sorry Miss Griffin, yes you can go up, take the private elevator to her floor and swipe this card,” the woman gave her a card and looked surprised and apologetic. Anya must have told her who she was to Lexa.

“Thank you,” She smiled at her.

Clarke walked to the elevator and clicked on the top floor and swiped the card.

Clarke felt nervous, it was one thing for Lexa to come in her workplace, which was normal as Lexa was Aden's sister, but for her to go to Lexa's was something different. It was a completely new world to her.

The journey up was long, Clarke watched the number go up floor by floor. She felt out of place holding a bag of food in her normal clothing compared to the people in suits.

When the door opened she was greeted by Anya.

“Hey Clarke, a welcomed surprise to see you here,” said Anya.

“Hey Anya, how you doing?” Clarke replied.

“I’m doing good, what are you doing here?” Not that Anya was not happy to see Clarke, it was just that it was Clarke first time here and especially on a school week.

“Surprising Lexa with some lunch.” Clarke answered lifting up the bag.

“She will be happy with that, she didn’t have a proper breakfast apparently.”

“I know, she woke up late,” It as a whole ordeal, both the Griffins and Lexa overslept and was in a rush to get ready. Lexa just only managed to make breakfast for Madi and Clarke and said that she will eat something on the way. This was before she remembered that she did not need to be in school that day.

“Oh, you do huh,” Anya smirked, thinking it was something inappropriate.

“Yes, I do,” she chuckled, not being embarrassed by that at all knowing what Anya was thinking, which in other times might have been true. Sleeping next to Lexa was something she loves, it feels weird _not_ sleeping next to her now. Raven thinks they should just get on with it and move in with each other as they already spend half the week at one house and the other half at the other.

“Alright I’ve got to head out, but just go in through there and you’ll find Lexa,” Anya pointing to a door on the right.

“Thank you, see you later.” Clarke most likely will see her when she picks up Madi and Anya picks up Tris later at the end of school.

“You too,” Anya replied back as she headed towards the lift.

Clarke walked to the door Anya mentioned and knocked.

“One second!” she heard Lexa barely from the other side of the door.

Clarke did not say anything and just waited with a smile on her face.

“Come in!”

With that Clarke walked in, the first thing she noticed was it was all windows, a near one-hundred-and-eighty-degree view outside, it was beautiful. Seeing the city that she now calls home from a whole new perspective.

The second thing she noticed was that Lexa has not looked up yet and was sat at her desk.

“Food delivery,” Clarke finally said.

Lexa head shot up, Lexa will always know that voice, “Clarke? What are you doing here?” Lexa did not expect to see Clarke in her office.

“Isn’t it obvious, surprising my girlfriend with food.”

“Colour me surprised,” Lexa got out from her chair and went up to Clarke to give her a proper greeting. She wrapped her arms around her and gave her a chaste kiss, “You’re the best, you know that.”

“Anything for you my love, besides, I get to finally see where you work,” she motioned with her arm around the room, “Nice office.” ‘_nice_’ was an understatement, Lexa's office was huge, bookshelves lining the back wall, a sofa and coffee table on one side and Lexa's desk in front of the ceiling to floor windows that wrapped around the room.

“Perks of being the CEO,” Lexa turned so she was behind Clarke resting her chin on her shoulder, still arms wrapped around her.

“That view though.” Clarke said out loud.

“It’s great isn’t it, come let’s eat. On the couch or the desk?” Lexa asked ready to eat, she was starving.

“Your choice.”

“Let’s eat at the desk so we can enjoy the view too and don’t make a corny joke about me being the view, that’s my job to say that.” Lexa kissed Clarke on the cheek and let go of her to go to the desk.

“I would never,” Clarke mockingly gasped following her.

Clarke and Lexa sat on her desk eating their lunch, catching up on their day. It felt like a mini date with each other’s company and the view they had. Clarke could not stop looking at that view, she was itching to paint it.

“Your welcome up here whenever you want,” Lexa said disrupting Clarke thoughts.

“Sorry?” she turned to Lexa.

“Your welcome up here anytime you want, I’ll let the person on the ground floor know.” 

“I couldn’t ask you to do that, I don’t want to disturb you when working.”

“You’re not, this lunch has actually been great and with how much I know you, you really want to draw or paint this view don’t you?” Lexa noticed that Clarke kept looking towards the view when they were chatting and eating, she could not blame her, it’s her favourite part about her office.

“God yes.” Clarke breathed out.

“How about next time I’ll keep an easel or a sketch book close by.” She would not want Clarke to be carrying those around, would be a hassle.

Clarke’s face softened at the gesture, “I love you, you know that.”

“I know, I love you too.”

Once they finished eating, they moved to the sofa, Lexa sat having her back to the arm rest with Clarke sat between her legs laying back on her chest.

“Don’t you need to work,” Clarke asked.

“I’m actually ahead of schedule and as boss I’m giving myself a well-earned rest.”

“Good, you work too hard, even though I still don’t know what you do,” Clarke laughed.

“What?” Lexa joined in, “You haven’t looked me up since you found out?”

“Nope.”

“It’s been a month since you have known about his,” Lexa waved to the room and everything, she would have expected Clarke to just that, her not doing any of that surprised her.

“I know, but I don’t want to read about what _other_ people thought about you or what you do, I wanted to know from _you_.” Media’s version of someone was always different to what they actually were, she did not want to put the trust of what Lexa does or who she is in someone she doesn’t know when she could ask the source.

“But you known about it for a month and was not tempted at all to read about it?” Lexa asked again.

“None of that really mattered to me when I’m with you, you’re just Lexa, not Alexandria Woods the multibillionaire, which is still crazy to think about by the way. My girlfriend the one that gives Madi piggyback rides, makes us breakfast is like number one in all things.”

Lexa agreed, “it is crazy, I sometimes forget I am those things, and news is probably going to get crazier with it being said that in the next year or so me bring a trillionaire.” Lexa mumbled the last part.

“What really,” Clarke turned her head slightly to look a Lexa, she could not even fathom a number that high.

“Apparently so, according to articles if I go in the trajectory I’m going currently,” It’s crazy to Lexa how life worked out. One thing people actually think is that she has that money in the bank. Its just a number that she is worth or how much her shares, stocks and assents are valued at combined.

Clarke sunk back further into Lexa, “Wow ok, future Woods children are going to be sorted for life.”

“Griffin-Woods are going to be sorted,” Lexa corrected her.

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows at her.

“Don’t forget we are going to be married one day and my wealth would be part of yours.” Lexa revealed to Clarke.

Clarke did not think about that, she never really thought much about Lexa's wealth, only times like the house and that was it.

For Lexa when Clarke said future Woods children, the first thought that came to mind was Madi, even though they never really put a label on their relationship, or what it will be, she cares for Madi greatly and thought about how she could help her in her future. Lexa never really thought of her having kids before as she never found the right person to have the idea of having one with, but with Clarke the future was endless.

Lexa saw Clarke in deep thought, “I overwhelmed you haven’t I,” Lexa kissed Clarke's temple.

“Sorry yeah, just never really thought about that, the financial side of us being married that is,” said Clarke.

“Just know that, all that matters is our family,” said Lexa.

“Family.” Clarke repeated and then sighed knowing that she should eventually get up and leave Lexa to her work, “I should really let you go.”

“How about I finish early today and we can have the rest of the day together, later we can pick up the squid together,” Lexa proposed, really not wanting this to end.

“Lexa I can’t let you do that.”

Lexa said in her business voice, “_Lexa woods you worked extremely hard today, I think you should take the day off_, see Clarke I have the day off now, how generous of my boss,” Lexa grinned wide.

Clarke rolled her eyes and laughed, “Dork, okay fine.”

“Good, let me just tell Anya and I’ll pack up my things.”

“Okay.”

None of them made a move to get up, “You will need to let me up for that.”

“I know, let’s just enjoy this for a little bit more.”

Clarke turned to her front and snuggled up to Lexa.

“Anything for you my love,” kissing the top of Clarke head once more.

Lexa felt Clarke's breath even out, she will let her have an extra ten minutes before getting her up.

Another thought was now brewing was future kids and kids with Clarke, and a sibling for Madi, a small smile graced her face at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Currently what Film/TV Show have you been watching or book you have been reading?
> 
> Mine: Haven’t watched anything recently of yet, but have read the ‘Shades of Magic’ trilogy by V.E. Schwab this week. And might give the show ‘Teenage Bounty Hunters’ a go.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, I have other fics you can also read.
> 
> As always Kudos and comments are welcomed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dropping the chapter early. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

This was the first time that it was going to be just Lexa and Madi on their own. Lexa felt slightly nervous as she was in charge of the squid and had to look after her on her own without Clarke being there.

Raven and Octavia asked Clarke to hang out with them for the day, Clarke was going to decline saying that her parents were busy and that she did not have anyone else to look after Madi.

Lexa did not want Clarke to miss out, she should still be able to meet up with friends even after having a child. So, she offered to look after her for the day.

Clarke knew that this was Lexa's first-time taking care of Madi on her own without Aden being there to entertain each other. She knew it was a big responsibility and had to double check, “Are you sure?” Clarke asked, “I can just hang out with them on a different day, it’s not a big deal.”

“Yes, I’m sure, you go have fun, me and Madi will be fine,” said Lexa.

Clarke threw herself at Lexa and kissed her silly, “You are the best.”

Lexa dazed from the sudden onslaught said, “I should do that more often if I’m going to have that reaction.”

“Oh, don’t you worry I’m going to thank you properly later…how about pizza for dinner, that enough of a reward.” Clarke winked.

Lexa laughed, “Perfect, also some cuddles?”

“That is a given.” Clarke kissed her again.

Madi of course was excited to hang out Lexa, as in her own words _the best person ever_. Clarke could tell Madi was super excited with the days leading up to it telling her every time.

Clarke was also pumped, she had not spent time alone with Raven and Octavia since the summer holidays, she mostly hung out with them with Madi which was totally fine, they both loved Madi. But sometimes it was nice to have some girl time with her best friends.

When the day arrived, Clarke made sure she had everything ready and drove to Lexa’s house.

Lexa already had the gate open so she drove right up to the house, she still will never get used to the forest and Lexa's house, she does not think she ever want to. The wonder of the forest is something she will want to always have.

Lexa was waiting for them outside, Clarke got out the car and kissed Lexa hello, “Thanks once again for doing this.”

“Clarke, Madi's been here before without you remember, it’s no big deal,” Lexa remined her once again, trying to calm her nerves.

“Yes, but that’s with Aden, they have each other to play with, this is you and her on your own,” Clarke knows she shouldn’t be this nervous, she knew that Lexa had this and that they will be fine. She just wants this to be perfect.

Madi came up and hugged Lexa's middle, Lexa bent down and picked her up, “We’ll be fine won’t we squid.”

“Yes mum, super fine, we are going to have so much fun,” Madi wrapped her arms round Lexa neck squishing her cheeks with hers.

Clarke chuckled, “Okay, I should head out, so give mummy a kiss before I leave.”

Madi gave her mum a kiss, Clarke then faced Lexa and kissed her too, “See you later you two.”

“Definitely, oh before I forget, in case I don’t hear the gate/doorbell here’s the keys for the house and the passcode for the gates,” said Lexa.

“Oh thanks,” Clarke took them, it felt like it was a bigger deal than it was, it made sense for Lexa to give it to her in case they were asleep or something. But the act of giving her the keys to her home left a flutter in Clarke's stomach, she could see in Lexa's face it meant the same to her.

“Ok, love you both,” Clarke said to her girls once more giving them one more kiss each before getting in her car.

“Love you too,” Lexa and Madi said.

Lexa and Madi were now left on their own, Lexa placed Madi on her hip, took the bags off the floor and walked into the house. She already knew that her and Madi got along well, this would be one more on the test of how their relationship would fare on their own with out other people there to help. She was not nervous at all weirdly, she was looking forward to the day.

“So, what do you want to do first?” she asked Madi.

“Legos!” she immediately answered, Madi was excited to finish the latest one that they both started last weekend.

“That sounds great.” Lexa grinned, she should have expected that.

They did just that, they assembled some Legos and when they finished that, Madi helped Lexa look through the internet to find new ones they can build for the future. Lexa of course bought them, she was just as excited as Madi.

As the day went they started to wind down from playing to just chilling on the sofa, with Madi reading a book to Lexa. The book of choice was the second book in the Percy Jackson series, Madi finished the first one a couple days ago and was raring to read the next.

Lexa found it so adorable Madi reading the book to her, she would react as she read, like pause and say _no way_ or _Yay Annabeth_ among another things. It was one her favourite activities, it becomes even better when Clarke joins them and Madi reads to the both of them. Clarke and Lexa would look at each other and enjoy the moment together, the pureness of it.

Thirty minutes into reading Madi paused and got up from Lexa's side and sat up facing her.

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows at the sudden stop, “What’s wrong sweetie?”

“Nothing just wanted to ask you something,” Madi looked and sounded nervous as she said that.

“You can ask me anything,” said Lexa.

“Okay, umm,” here goes thought Madi, “How do you not be shy?”

Lexa breathed out a sigh glad it was not anything too serious, but still her heart felt something for Madi’s question and the look on her face. Lexa pulled Madi closer until she was sat on Lexa's lap still facing her, “You know there is nothing wrong with being shy.”

Madi shrugged, “I know, but it sucks, I want to not be afraid and I don’t know how, how do you do it?” Madi asked Lexa.

“Want to know something, I still get shy,” revealed Lexa.

“Really?” Lexa must be lying Madi thought, she cannot picture her Lexa being shy like her.

“Yes, speaking to new people still scares me. You should ask you mother, when we were kids I only spoke to a few people, I would never interact with people unless I had someone else there. It was your mother that introduced me to new people most of the time.

“How did you, you know…” Madi didn’t know how to phrase it, _not be shy, get over it, stop being a baby_ were all phrases that came to mind.

Lexa started rubbing Madi's back comforting her, telling her that she is here for her, “I chose a job where I couldn’t be seen as shy or they will not listen to me, it sacred the living cra-poop out of me,” she rephrased the last second remembering she was talking to a child.

“So, I tried to embody my father, everyone would listen to him and his personality could fill a whole room, everyone liked him.” Her father was a big presence, people would go out there way to hear what he had to say, he was stern but also friendly and kind. She wanted to be that type of person.

“He sounds cool,” Madi commented.

“He was, I wished you would have met him, he would have liked you,” she could imagine it now, grandpa Gus, letting Madi stay up way to late, giving her sweets and just be so loving. She so wished he was here right now.

Madi reached up and wiped a tear from Lexa cheeks, Lexa did not notice she was crying, “Don’t cry Lexa, sorry.” Madi thinking she did something wrong.

“Sorry it’s not you, you did nothing wrong,” Lexa wiped the rest of the tears, “Don’t worry, I’m alright,” She took a second to compose herself and made sure that Madi knew she wasn’t at fault. “You know who else I embody to be confident.”

“Who?”

“Your mum,” Lexa revealed.

“Mum?”

“Yes, if it weren’t for your mum, I would have never done the things I’ve done as a kid, mostly because I wanted to impress her really,” she tickled Madi's side.

Madi giggled, “You love her.”

“I did, I do, I love her so much, she made me want to be confident as she was so confident,” like her dad, she embodied Clarke when working, Clarke was also someone that was charismatic and knew how to interact with people well, she taught her how to read people and their body language. That’s why Clarke is such a good teacher, she’s a people person and she cares.

Lexa carried on, “I would always think _what would Clarke do in this situation,_ your mum was _so_ confident in school and still is, she didn’t care about what people thought of her,” Lexa admired that the most and took that with her.

“Mum is awesome,” Madi smiled.

“She is and so are you so don’t forget that. I hope that helps, I know it did not really answer your question.”

Madi launched herself at Lexa, wrapping her arms round her hugging her tight, “it helped a lot.”

“Ok, that’s good.”

“Thank you, I love you Lexa.”

Lexa melted more into the hug, she would never get used to Madi saying those words. She just wants to hold her and never let go, protecting her from the world, “Love you too squid, love you too.”

Later that day Clarke arrived back, she used the key Lexa gave her for the first time. She enjoyed the day she had with Raven and Octavia, but now that she was at Lexa’s home, all she just wanted to do was cuddle with her girls.

And cuddle she did, she found them on the sofa watching tv and she just laid with them.

Later after putting Madi to bed, Lexa and Clarke went to their own, continuing their cuddling session with Lexa's snuggled into Clarke's side.

“How was your day?” Lexa asked after they got comfortable.

“It was great, thank you once again for taking care of Madi.”

“Seriously no need to thank me. It was genuinely my pleasure, honestly Madi's a sweet kid, would have done it in a heartbeat anytime.”

“She wasn’t any trouble was she?” Clarke needed to ask.

“Not at all, we spent most of the day playing Legos and reading, oh and also went in the trampoline room. That was a lot of fun.” They were originally going to use the pool, but Madi was too eager to read the book.

Clarke smiled, mentally shaking her head, she did not really get both their obsession with Legos but was happy they both had something that was theirs and can bond even more over it than they already have.

“The aunts and I were reminiscing about how life have changed since the start of our friendship and it got me thinking about us and how life has changed for us too,” said Clarke.

“Kid us would definitely be surprised at what our lives have become,” Lexa replied.

Clarke agreed, “Oh yes for sure, well I don’t think kid me would be surprised I become a teacher, teacher was something I always wanted to be,” Clarke had always been good with kids, and love the idea of teaching. Helping others.

Lexa chuckled, “I don’t know what kid me would think, I don’t even know as adult Lexa what I think of what I do, it’s hard to comprehend.”

Clarke went on to say, whispering in Lexa's ear, “One thing I did enjoy was our make out sessions and you know the other things we did,” Clarke trailed her finger across Lexa's arm.

Lexa shivered at the touch, “Yes, I learned a lot from those,” Lexa smiled into the crook of Clarke's neck, “All our intimate moments were great.”

“I’m surprised we never got together, I guess we were kind of together in all but name.” Everyone knew that Clarke and Lexa had something even if they never put a label on it, no one ever tried to court either one of them thinking that they were already together.

“I guess we were, but you know I’m glad we never dated,” Lexa thought out loud.

Clarke looked down at Lexa surprised to hear that, “Really?”

Lexa looked up to Clarke’s glaze seeing the confusion, “Yes, if we got together I would have stayed and not moved out here for college. But more importantly you would have never had Madi, and I don’t think I can live in a world without you and Madi together because that kid is something else.” Yes, it would have been great if they dated, it was Lexa's one big regret that she never pursued it, but knowing what she does now, and meeting Madi. She does not regret anything.

Clarke scooted down so she was face to face with Lexa and gave her a soft kiss, “That was sweet, I agree, life found a way, I had my bundle of joy and we found each other. I’m happy.” And that’s all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Loaded question, Social media good or bad, how has it impacted you?
> 
> Mine: This question is difficult as I see both sides to it, on the positive I have met so many good people and friends on it. Can connect with people In other countries.  
But there is also the bad, with how much time people spend on it, how people become dependant on people’s praise and likes etc. The misinformation and more.  
The best decision I did was step away from twitter like a year ago, As I realised I spent like 4 hours a day just scrolling on twitter timeline, and a tweet I didn’t agree with would affect my mood for the next moment or so. So stepping a way from that was freeing for sure. Now I just use the dms with friends and when a show is out I occasionally look at the timeline.  
Overall I think social media can be both bad and good, it depends how you use it really.
> 
> I like writing interactions with Madi and Lexa, it’s fun and something I wish we saw :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, I have other fics you can also read.
> 
> As always Kudos and comments are welcomed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep having to remind my self that it’s October and that it’s nearly 2021, like what?
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a good start to a great day, the sun was shining and Lexa was staying over the Griffin household.

Madi was in the kitchen helping her mum clean when she asked her, “Can we go to the park today?”

Clarke did not need to think about her answer, she was thinking something similar already, “It is a nice day out, why not,” Clarke ruffled Madi's hair.

“Can we invite everyone?” Madi asked further.

“Sorry sweetie, you know Aden's at his grandparent’s house, and the aunts are busy with work, but why don’t you ask Lexa I think she will be up for it.”

“Okay,” Madi left her mum in the kitchen and went to the living room were Lexa was.

Lexa was just lounging on the sofa scrolling through her phone, when she heard Madi walk in she put her phone down, “Hey squid.”

“Mum said we can go to the park, you want to come?”

“That sounds like fun, but I don’t know,” Lexa was of course going to say yes, but wanted to tease her a little first.

“Please,” Madi begged taking a hold of Lexa's hand and swinging it side to side.

“Maybe if I get big hug,” as soon as she said that Madi launched herself at Lexa wrapping herself around her, Lexa reciprocated, “Of course I’ll go to the park.”

“Yay!” Madi gave Lexa a big kiss on the cheek, “it’s going to be so much fun.”

Lexa got up from the sofa still holding on to Madi and took them to where Clarke was.

“It seems like we are going to the park,” she said to Clarke as she entered the kitchen.

“It seems like we are, Madi why don’t you go and get ready?” Madi was still in her pyjamas, and as much as Clarke would like to stay in her pjs as well, she would not think it would be the right attire for a park day.

“Okay mum,” Lexa put her down and she scampered off.

Lexa stepped behind Clarke as she was cleaning and wrapped her arms around her placing her chin on her shoulder. She liked domestic moments like these, it makes her see the future of them and what it would be like on the daily.

“I love you,” Lexa simply said.

Clarke finished her task at that moment, she turned to face Lexa and put hers arms around Lexa bringing her closer, “I love you too, so much.” Clarke melted every time Lexa said those precious three words, those three words can change Clarke's mood in an instant.

She went in for a slow kiss, but it started to heat up, she did not know if it was her or Lexa that moaned. She did not care.

They were immediately interrupted when Madi walked back in, “Mum! Lexa! No kissing for more than five seconds in front of me.”

Clarke cheeks reddened, part of it was being caught by her daughter and also from the make out session. Lexa just started giggling and hid her face on Clarke's shoulder.

“Is that right little lady?” Clarke asked smiling.

Madi placed her hands on her hip and nodded, “Yes.”

Clarke slowly walked up to Madi, “Okay,” she quickly hoisted Madi up and started peppering Madi's face with kisses.

“Mum!” Madi squealed and laughing, “Stop, Lexa help!”

Lexa watched in amusement, “Sorry squid you’re on your own here.”

“Traitor!” Madi said as she was squirming from her mother’s hold and kisses.

“Alright, alright,” Clarke stopped her onslaught of affection, “How come you’re not changed?”

Madi crossed her arms trying to look stern and upset but was failing as her mouth twitched upwards until she was smiling, “I came to ask if I can wear anything?”

“Of course, I trust you, but makes sure you will be comfortable in it. And preferably not a sweater or a jumper in this weather.”

“Okay mum.”

Clarke put her down and Madi once again walked off again, but not before pointing two fingers at her eyes and then at them to show she was watching them, “No more than five seconds.”

“Yes mum,” Clarke and Lexa both said in unison, then broke in a fit of giggles like they were teenagers.

“Well, never expected to be scolded by a ten-year-old,” Lexa said, it was a first time for everything.

“Me neither, and from my own daughter.”

“She definitely gets the theatrics from you.” Lexa stated.

Clarke gasped, “I’m offended.”

Lexa raised her eyebrow that just said _See, proving my point_ all over her face.

Clarke grinned, “Point taken, come on we should get changed too, it’s a good thing we are going to the park as I need to do an errand nearby.” Clarke told Lexa.

“You want us to come too or?”

“No, its alright, you hang out with the little munchkin it won’t take that long,” It was something she had meaning to do but did not have the time during the week.

“Ok.”

They all went to get changed separately, Lexa was the first to get done and waited for them downstairs. The first to come down after was Clarke, as soon Clarke came down and Lexa saw what she was wearing she started to laugh.

Clarke did the same when she noticed what Lexa was wearing too. They were both wearing flannels, Clarke's was blue, Lexa's was red, it seemed like they had the same idea.

“So gay,” Lexa shook her head smiling wide.

Madi came rushing down and of course she was wearing a blue flannel as well, they were one of those people it seemed.

_Gay indeed_

“One big gay family.” Clarke agreed.

“Hey, we are matching,” Madi grinned jumping into her mum’s arms.

Lexa said, “Yes, we are my squid,” she ruffled Madi's hair in Clarke's arms, “It seems like I should have brought my blue one with me, maybe next time.”

“Totally.” Clarke nodded.

Without even telling each other they decided to basically wear the same thing and Lexa loved it, Clarke did too.

They finally headed out.

They better part of the day was spent playing and just relaxing, they all needed that. Clarke and Lexa work too hard with their respective jobs and Madi, well, she was a kid and should enjoy herself.

About halfway through Clarke said she will quickly go do her errand and come back, “Why don’t you go get some ice cream while you wait,” she suggested.

“Yay ice cream,” Madi immediately perked up at that.

“You want us to get you something?” asked Lexa.

Clarke did not know how long it would take, it would be best if she didn’t, “Nah, I’ll order when I come back, that way it won’t be a melted mess when I return.”

“Okay, come on squid lets go,” said Lexa.

They watched Clarke walk off before they headed to the ice cream parlour.

They stepped into the shop, went to the counter, and looked at all the ice cream on display. Lexa looked down at Madi and saw her eyes wide in wonder at all the options. Lexa took a quick picture and had to show it to Clarke later.

Madi turned to Lexa and put her arms up asking to be lifted. Lexa picked her up and placed her on her hip.

“You know what you want squid?” she asked Madi.

She nodded, “Yes, what about you?”

Lexa pointed to the one she wanted, “That mango one sounds pretty good to me.”

The woman behind the counter greeted them, “Welcome, what can I get you guys?”

She felt Madi tighten her hold and hid her face slightly in Lexa's neck. Lexa's heart felt for her, with the talk they had a couple weeks ago she knew this was not the greatest of situations right now with a person she did not know talking to her. She started rubbing Madi's back to at least give her some sort of comfort.

“What do you want squid?” Lexa asked Madi quietly. Madi did not answer her straight away, “Hey you can whisper it in my ear if you want, you don’t have to say it out loud,” still quietly so only Madi could hear.

Madi still didn’t respond, Lexa was going to ask again but a second later Madi quickly turned her head out of Lexa's neck to look at the woman and said in one quick breath, “The mango one and the strawberry one please,” and just as quick hid her face back in the crook of her Lexa's neck. Tightening her arms around her trying to hide even further.

“Great choice,” the lady said.

Lexa was stunned, she did not expect Madi to do that, she knew it must have taken a lot of energy for her to do that.

Lexa felt Madi’s heartbeat through her chest, it was fast, really fast and hard, the poor girl was scared and probably had a lot of adrenaline at the moment.

Lexa stepped back out of earshot from the person so it was just Madi and her.

“Hey Madi,” Lexa said quietly, “You did so good.”

There was no response from Madi, her heartbeat was still fast.

“Madi can you look at me,” Lexa felt Madi shake her head, “Please, come on show me that pretty face of yours.”

Madi slowly extracted her head from Lexa and looked at her. Madi was looking at her but her mind was somewhere else.

“You did so good, I’m proud of you, so so so proud of you,” Lexa rested her forehead against hers and said to her, “It’s you, it’s me, it’s us okay its only us now, no one else matters right now. I’m here for you.”

She felt Madi heartbeat slow a bit but was still fast, she needed to try something else.

“Why don’t we after the park read that book of yours, what was it called again, Percy Jackson and the Ocean of Creatures,” Lexa knew the name of the book but wanted to get Madi distracted and focus on something else she likes so much.

It was working as Madi responded, “Sea of Monsters,” it was slowing a bit more.

Lexa clicked her tongue “Oh that’s right how could I forget, it’s a good book,” Madi nodded against Lexa's forehead in response, “We nearly finished that book, what’s the next book called again Percy Jackson and the Gods Curse?”

Madi giggled “Lexaaaaa, Titan’s Curse, it called Titan’s Curse,” Madi was back to herself, her heartbeat was returning to normal and was not pounding as hard that Lexa could feel it anymore.

“Sorry yeah Titan’s Curse, silly me, we have to read that after for sure.” Lexa pressed her lips to Madi temple and whispered, “You did great kiddo.”

“Love you Lexa,” Madi wouldn’t be able to do it if her Lexa was not there, she made her feel confident like her mum, maybe if her mum was there too she would be even more brave, they both make her feel safe.

Lexa made sure to swiftly pay the ice creams and get out of their so Madi felt more comfortable in the openness of the park.

And she felt that, Madi eased up and relaxed more in her arms. Lexa took them to a picnic bench. She placed Madi down so they can both sit.

Lexa sat first and instead of Madi sitting on the bench she sat on Lexa's lap, reminiscent of the time they first met. The little girl - well not so little girl was happily eating and Lexa took comfort in that she was okay.

“How is it?” Lexa asked as she took a spoonful of her own.

“Delicious,” Madi head swayed sided to side emphasising how good it was.

“That’s good to hear, you want to try a bit of mine?”

Madi turned round slightly so she was facing Lexa, “Okay, what flavour is it again?”

“Mango,” Lexa brought her spoon to Madi’s mouth and let her have a taste.

“That’s so good,” Madi hummed in delight, “Here,” Madi brought her spoon and let Lexa have a spoonful of hers.

Lexa gladly took it and gave the same reaction as Madi and tickled Madi's side causing her to giggle, “Scrumptious,” said Lexa.

When Clarke eventually came back, Madi jumped off Lexa's lap and rushed to her mum’s arms. Clarke easily picked her up.

Lexa also stood up went to greet her girlfriend. As she got to the pair, she heard Madi explaining what happened at the parlour.

Clarke looked to Lexa for confirmation.

“Yes, Madi ordered for the both of us didn’t you,” she ruffled Madi's hair with affection.

Clarke did not want to make a big deal out of it but she was a little chocked up, this was big, really big, she did not want to make a scene and embarrass her daughter.

So, she just praised her and said that they will have pizza for dinner as a treat, cause why not they all deserved it especially Madi.

As the day went on they eventually went home, this time Lexa's home. Lexa and Clarke never really had a talk about who’s house they stayed over and why they split it the way they do, and also why they do it in the first place. They really needed to have a conversation about that.

As promised Madi read to the both of them and concluded the current book.

When bedtime came round they all settled down and gotten to bed, Lexa's and Clarke legs were tangled under the sheets, with them doing their usual activity of snuggling close.

“So did Madi really talk to someone she didn’t know.” Clarke asked again.

“She did, I was surprised, did not know she was going to do that at all.” She played the scene over again in her head and it left a small smile on Lexa's face.

“Thank you,” Clarke trailed her nose against the side of Lexa's neck.

“I didn’t do anything,” said Lexa.

Clarke pulled herself up by one arm so she was looking directly down at Lexa, “Lexa you do more than you know. Me knowing my daughter, she wouldn’t have done it if you or I wasn’t not there. But Me, I’m her mother that makes sense, but you she loves you so much that she can feel brave around you and can go to you if she has problems, so I’m going to thank you and you are going to accept it because you deserve to be thanked.”

“Ok.” Lexa smiled accepting the heavy praise.

The shyness of Madi was endearing at times, but as her mother she does worry that she would be too dependent on her, this was a giant step forward, “Our girl is growing up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Just how are you doing, how are you all coping with this year in general, what are some things that helped you cope or just distract yourself?
> 
> Mine: I’m actually doing great, to cope with the time and this year I have been writing this which helps a lot, reading a ton. Basically catching up on things and reconnecting with people.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, I have other fics you can also read.
> 
> As always Kudos and comments are welcomed.


End file.
